


Handsome

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands, Catherine (Video Game), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Character Death, Cheating, Curses, Death, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, Horror, Intense Plot, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multiple Endings, Mystery, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Spanking, Texting, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, all that's left is to write the endings and no tags for those bc spoilers, gayperion, rhack - Freeform, trans sasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors of a curse are flying around, and with a chain of unexplainable deaths in the news, who's to say they aren't true? Nightmares plague the patrons of the local bar, and discussions about dying in dreams float around, as well as a legend of scaling an endless tower and being granted a wish.</p><p>Meet Rhys, the tormented protagonist of the story. He's about to have a very interesting week...</p><p>True to the game Catherine, this fic will have multiple endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Panic.

Running, climbing, vaulting up stone steps as the world collapsed below. Rumbles echo in the dark cavern, there's a voice from the dark abyss telling him to run faster, how to pull out blocks in pieces of an endless wall to make a path, rough stone scraping his feet and heart pounding-

-~-

Rhys bolted up in bed and gasped for breath. "Fuck," he panted. The nightmare faded and he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He ached as though he had really been chased down by something but tried to shake it off. 

He flicked the radio on and got dressed, moving sluggishly around his small apartment as he listened. "...dead this morning is Saul Henderson, age 47 and relatively healthy. No apparent cause of death, unless fright qualifies! Paramedics arrived to find his wife in hysterics..."

Rhys groaned as his cell phone rang and he answered, pulling his pants on. "Hello?"

His coworker, Vasquez, spoke briskly. "Rhys, that code is due by tomorrow, regardless of Saul's, ah, tragic death, got it?"

"I- pardon?"

"You listen to the news? Guy finally bit the dust."

"Oh. God."

Rhys never liked Henderson that much, but it didn't stop his death from weighing on him that day. Every day was the same, it seemed. Go to work, be miserable, talk to Vaughn, drink at the bar. Repeat.

"Rhys!"

"Uh?"

Vaughn was seated across from him, hands around a steaming cup of coffee and concern in his eyes behind his tinted glasses. "Rhys, you seem really off today, you okay?"

They were at Vaughn's favorite Internet café, having coffee and blueberry scones surrounded by college students as usual. "Sorry," mumbled Rhys, rubbing his eyes. "Didn't sleep too well. I think it's this job, you know? And then Henderson died this morning, and Vasquez took his place."

Sympathy replaced concern. "Oh yeah, he was on the news. I'm sorry, Rhys. Should've already guessed your day was hard." Vaughn took a sip of coffee and sighed. "Hey, how long have we been together?"

"Uhhhh." Honestly? It felt like forever. College days, at least. Vaughn frowned and Rhys's heart sank. "Years, gosh how many years?"

"It's been five." Vaughn ran a hand through his hair and Rhys admired his soft brunet hair and crisp shirt, feeling a little odd in his bright blue shirt and black vest. "My parents called to ask how we're doing."

Oh no.

Vaughn continued talking and Rhys squirmed. "They know how much I value my career, and how hard I work. They worry about me. About us. We've been dating for five years, and we don't live together, and, um, aren't even engaged." 

"Ah, um." Rhys hated commitments. He wouldn't lie. Of course he loved Vaughn, but marriage was so, well, permanent. "What we have is comfortable, you know?" 

"I know, but how long are we going to do this?" Vaughn looked pained. "Our departments are accepting, and we've talked about living together." He paused and traced his fingers around the rim of his cup. "You want me, right?" 

"Of course!" said Rhys hastily. Maybe too hastily. "It's just a big change, is all." 

Vaughn checked his phone and stood up, still clearly upset. "See you later." He didn't make eye contact as he walked away and Rhys felt terrible.

Rhys's favorite bar was The Stray Sheep. It was laid back with a jukebox and arcade machines, the perfect place to unwind. Sasha worked as a waitress and the rest of everyone he knew, except Vaughn, hung out there at nights. They were cozy at their regular booth, a pepperoni pizza and drinks in front of them.

"So are you telling me you don't want to marry your boyfriend?" asked Fiona incredulously over a lime cocktail.

"No, I mean I love him, but marriage is just, I dunno guys."

August was directly across the table from Rhys and snorted. "So what's the holdup? You've been together as long as I've known you."

"I know, five years." 

Yvette was directly next to Rhys. "Vaughn's a great guy, Rhys. He's waited a long time for you." 

Rhys was baffled. Was that really Vaughn, waiting on him for years to propose? "Marriage isn't everyone's endgame, is it? I'm not against it!" he exclaimed at the glares he got. "I just like things to stay the same. We're comfortable, and Vaughn's so busy and ambitious, I didn't think he cared about marriage before today!" 

"He's more emotional than you think," said Fiona. "Work is important to him, but so are you. Honestly, how don't you know how deeply he loves you?" She was almost aggressive about it.

"Since when are you an expert on my boyfriend?!" snapped Rhys. He leaned back and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. Vaughn was super upset when he left today." 

Sasha came by and leaned on the table, close to August with a smirk. "I came over to discuss mysterious deaths, but do my ears detect that someone's having boy troubles?"

Yvette rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Rhys can't decide if he wants to marry his boyfriend of five years."

Fiona joined in, "He's being a bit of an ass."

"Oh God. Look, Vaughn brought up getting engaged today, and it's a shock! That's it!"

Rhys rubbed his eyes as August smiled at Sasha, shifting a little in his seat. "Uh, hey. Hi."

"Hey." She winked at him but had to straighten up when someone called out an order. "Whiskey, coming right up!"

August turned to Fiona and gushed, "Does she like me? I think she likes me." 

"She's my sister, got it? Remember that, and don't be a dick." Fiona squeezed lime juice from the fruit slice on the edge of her glass into her drink. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's when people treat their partners like shit."

"Here here!" agreed Yvette. 

"Hey, no problem!" August stared at Sasha as she mixed drinks behind the bar. "I like her." 

Yvette was watching the television, still talking about Henderson, and eating a piece of pizza. "That sure is worrying, what happened to Henderson. He's not the first."

"Seems to only be guys. Guess I'm safe!" joked Fiona. 

"What a comfort," groaned Rhys, looking at the now empty pizza pan on the table with despair. 

"I hate to be the one to end a party, but I got work tomorrow," said Yvette, gently pushing Rhys out of her way. "You should go home too."

Rhys settled back down as everyone else got ready to leave. "I don't want to go home yet. Just another round, I think."

"Suit yourself!" called Fiona as the three of them left.

Alone with his thoughts, Rhys stared at the bottom of his glass. Of course this day was a long time coming. Had it really been five years? Vaughn was a part of him, joined at the hip from high school and on, affection and dates casual and sweet. Now of course with the strain of work, they weren't so close anymore. He didn't mind, it just felt natural. Changing everything to get married was huge to Rhys.

His phone chimed in his pocket and he checked his messages, scrolling past spam to see Vaughn's latest text.

Vaughn: Hey Rhys, just checking in. I'm having dinner with a few friends from accounting. Turns out, most of them are already married! Bit weird being the uncool accountant for once, seeing how low that bar is. How're you?

Rhys wasn't sure he even wanted to reply but sighed. Vaughn would probably text again about this if he didn't.

Rhys: We don't have to compare ourselves to other people. We can have our own pace, you know. I'm fine.

A minute passed and his phone dinged again.

Vaughn: Agh, that sounded kinda snippy. Today hasn't been great for either of us, I guess, and I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about our future. By the way, are you drinking again? Don't have too much, okay?

Geez, Vaughn.

Rhys: Guilty as charged. I'm sorry too. Good night, Vaughn. 

Their relationship had never been so stressful before. Rhys took another drink but sprayed it out of his mouth at a voice next to him. A voice he knew.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Handsome Jack.

But no, it couldn't be him. He was long dead. It had to be someone else. That's right, Rhys decided to think of him as an unnamed stranger, who happened to look exactly like Jack.

A man with gorgeous hair and mismatched eyes smiled down at Rhys. He wore a tailored waistcoat under a jacket, over a dress shirt with the top couple buttons undone, and even under that was a yellow Hyperion t-shirt. The guy really liked his layers, committing a lot to copying Jack's fashion. "I? Um. Sure."

"You look lonely, pumpkin." God, he even talked like Jack. He slid in next to Rhys and their thighs pressed together, making Rhys rather warm. It was just the alcohol, right? Rhys wasn't sure if he liked the pet name or not. "What's a sweetheart like you doing, looking all depressed and drinking alone?"

"Thinking about marriage. I'm stressed about it." Rhys didn't know why he was telling this stranger who looked like the subject of a lot of wet dreams all this, but he couldn't help it. "Relationships are supposed to be happy, right? Marriage seems so serious and intimidating." 

The guy took a sip of Rhys's drink and Rhys stared. He had gall, but Rhys didn't even mind. It was kind of hot. "Marriage is just a tradition. You shouldn't let it get you down, kiddo."

He couldn't believe this was happening. "I wish everyone could think like that." Rhys sighed. "It's not that I'm against it, but it's a wall for me."

The guy scooted even more so Rhys was cornered in the booth. He didn't feel frightened though, he rather liked the closeness. "You, uh." Rhys couldn't take his eyes off the Jack look-a-like. "Why do you look exactly like Handsome Jack?" 

"Cause I am. But shhhhh, just call me Jack." Jack grinned at Rhys's shock. "We all have secrets, right? Did you really think I couldn't come back from the dead? Cause I totally can!"

"Oh my God." Jack gently brought his hand up to Rhys's face and dragged the pad of his thumb over Rhys's open mouth, making his lips tingle. "Look, I, I can't-"

Jack kissed him. His hand rested on his cheek and he slid his other hand up to toy with Rhys's hair, kissing and claiming his mouth, encouraging Rhys to lazily kiss back. "Had to know if you tasted as sweet as you look. God, you're beautiful." 

Rhys's face flushed bright pink. "Oh- shit look, I uh. I have to go." He kissed someone who wasn't Vaughn. Oh no. This couldn't be true. "I- I have work. In the morning," he stammered. 

"What's a little fun, hm?" Jack rubbed Rhys's hip and kissed him again, aggressive and exactly how Rhys loved being kissed. Heat shot through Rhys and he couldn't stop his body from reacting, squirming when Jack whispered in his ear, "I'm sure having fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares are rather vague right now since Rhys wakes up and can't remember more than the gist of them.
> 
> This is diverging more from Catherine, hope you guys enjoy!

You can't have the same dream twice, right? But Rhys has it again, feet bleeding as he runs endlessly up the stone wall, pieces crumbling into the depths. It's longer, why must it be longer than the night before? Chains and cages hang around in his sight and he can hear screams and cries and it all fuels his panic.

There's something important, VERY important he's missing. Rhys talks to strangers who are achingly familiar when he catches his breath and they tell him things he shouldn't know but immediately forgets.

He's thinking of one thing he heard from a faceless voice- someone sent him here. Someone he knows.

Rhys sprints faster up the wall and chill shoot through him as a creature roars and comes into view, huge and menacing and it burns that he recognizes the voice, might've even found the giant demon chasing him with a spork funny if it wasn't so terrifying.

"Vaughn?" he whispers with horror, before scurrying up to evade death-

-~-

"Ahh!" Rhys jumped up in bed and panted. Last he checked, sleep was supposed to be restful, but not recently. He groaned and went to rub his eyes, only to have one arm still on the bed.

Held by a sleeping person.

A sleeping person who WASN'T his boyfriend.

"AAAIIIAAAAHHH!" shrieked Rhys.

"Morning, kiddo." Jack smiled at Rhys's terrified face and cuddled closer to him, laying his head on Rhys's bare chest. "Don't tell me you didn't sleep well after our gymnastics session, baby."

"Our what?" Rhys breathed hard and he shook, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Jack lazily traced his fingers around Rhys's chest. "You don't remember? You invited me here after we met at the bar. As for what we did after, well, I assure you that you were more than satisfactory."

Oh no. Oh god. This couldn't be happening. Rhys hadn't wanted Jack to kiss him, let alone come home with him! He cheated. Everything was over. Rhys had never gotten blackout drunk before and he was on the verge of a panic attack, on top of sleeping badly. "I drank way too much, oh God."

"Is there a problem?" Jack swung his leg over Rhys so he was straddling him. He toyed with the band of Rhys's bee-print boxers and gave Rhys doe eyes. The result was frightening. "Rhysie, we had such a good time together."

"We, uh, just met," stammered Rhys. Whatever he knew about Handsome Jack, rule number one was to give him what he wanted. Rhys didn't want to know what'd happen if he said no. 

Jack grinned and pecked Rhys's lips, unbothered by how Rhys didn't kiss back. "So, it was love at first sight! Aw that's so cute." He kissed Rhys's neck and Rhys moaned and shifted under Jack, trying to summon the courage to tell him he already had a boyfriend when Jack bolted upright. "Oh! You have work, right? I can't make you late, no boss has ever accepted too much sex as a good excuse. Off you go!" 

Rhys watched Jack get dressed and leave, but his relief only lasted a few seconds before a different panic slammed into him. Vaughn. He just cheated on Vaughn. He didn't have to know though, right? Next time he'd tell Jack no. This would never happen again.

Yvette invited Rhys to a sushi bar for lunch and he accepted, miserably eating with a pained expression until she sighed. "Spit it out, Rhys."

"I cheated on Vaughn."

"WHAT?!" 

"Keep it down!" hissed Rhys. "I blacked out and woke up with a guy in my bed this morning. It wasn't on purpose." 

"So you didn't consent?" Yvette went from angry to concerned. "Rhys, that's-"

"I didn't say no. I remember last night I was kinda neutral to him. He was just kinda on top of me, but I didn't try to push him off. I'm guilty." Rhys normally loved rainbow rolls but it tasted terrible in his mouth, and he wanted to throw up. "I can't make excuses for myself." 

Yvette took a plate of salmon rolls from the sushi conveyor belt. "Rhys, you have to tell Vaughn. I don't think he'll be mad."

"We talked about marriage yesterday morning, and I'm supposed to tell him someone else took me home?" Rhys groaned. "It won't happen again."

"I think he needs to know because of your safety."

Vaughn worried so much already, but Rhys nodded. "I'll find a good time to tell him soon. I'm not feeling well today."

Yvette softened. "Leave with us tonight, alright?"

Rhys nodded, grateful. "Thanks." 

That night at the bar, he couldn't sit still at the table the entire time. Rhys kept squirming, bursting to tell them but unable to. Fiona noticed. Of course course she noticed. "What's with you, Rhys?"

"Oh. Uh. Just thinking." Rhys sipped a cup of sake and nodded at the bartender, a guy with wild black hair and sunglasses. "Anyone else think it weird that the bartender sounds exactly like me?" 

Sasha hovered by their table. "What, Vincent? Huh, I guess he does sound an awful lot like you."

Rhys stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go socialize." Yvette gave him a worried look and he tried to smile. "Just expanding my social circle."

August attempted to flirt with Sasha and Rhys felt like maybe it was a good time to explore the bar anyway. There was a girl at the table behind them and Rhys couldn't help staring at her.

She was underage, for one thing. Not that anyone really paid attention, but she looked around seventeen. She had swirling white siren tattoos, and half of her hair was shaved, while the other half was long and wavy. "Hey," said Rhys.

"Hello."

"Can I sit here?" She nodded and Rhys slid into the bench across from her. "Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?"

"I'm a friend of the owner." She smiled at him and Rhys felt slightly unnerved. "My name's Angel. You're Rhys, of course."

"How-"

"Have you heard the legend?" she interrupted. "The curse is repeating itself. One man who climbs to the top of the tower and reaches the cathedral will be granted a wish. It may be you."

Rhys stared. "What?" His phone chimed with a text and he looked down for a second, pulling his phone out of his pocket and jumping when he looked up.

Angel was gone.

Just for one night, could things make sense? Rhys opened the text. 

Unknown: Hey babyyyyy, how's my Rhysie?

Oh god. That had to be Jack.

Rhys: uh, fine. 

Jack texted back immediately.

Jack: Oh goody, glad I got the right number! Special present for my pumpkin attached, xoxo <3

Everything was over already, right? Rhys knew he shouldn't open the picture. He could open it but not text back, yeah. That was a good idea.

Rhys hit the attachment and immediately closed it as fast as humanly possible. His face flushed bright red and he ran to the bathroom, not wanting to explain his lack of composure to anyone. The fuck was Jack thinking?

He opened it again once he was out of sight.

It was Jack, undressed and lounging on a bed. A lit cigarette dangled in his mouth and his eyes glittered behind black rimmed glasses. He was in a nest of luxurious pillows and blankets and Rhys felt his blood rush and chills shoot down his spine. Jack was holding his phone to take the selfie with his right and and his left went down out of the frame below his waist. 

Jack texted him again and Rhys whimpered reading it.

Jack: Like what you see, pet? 

Rhys stuck his phone away and couldn't reply. He had to tell Jack the truth soon.

His phone rang and Rhys braced himself, grimacing when he saw Vaughn's name. "Hello?"

"Hey Rhys! You okay? You don't sound well."

"Sleep troubles, that's all."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I thought a lot after I left, and I sounded pressuring. Our relationship shouldn't be like that, and I felt really bad. I still think we should talk about our future, but it should be fun, right?"

Whew. "Yeah, exactly."

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? I want to take you somewhere nice. Do you want seafood? I know you love lobster."

Normally, Rhys would jump at the chance to eat somewhere with Vaughn but thinking about Jack, guilt washed over him. "Uh yeah, maybe. Um. Could we save that for another day? I'm not feeling too good."

"Awwww, that sucks. How about our cafe then?"

"Okay." 

Vaughn was cheerful and sweet, and Rhys could see his smile in his mind. "I love you Rhys! Take care of yourself, okay? Sweet dreams!"

Ha, if only he could have sweet dreams. "Goodnight, Vaughn. Love you too." His words sounded hollow to his own ears but Vaughn didn't comment. 

Rhys ordered another drink as he headed out the bathroom, too drained to talk to anyone. Vasquez was a regular, as were Janey and Athena. Even if he wasn't the very best of friends with everyone, they were still a comfort.

Yvette made sure Rhys came home when they left. He sank down onto his bed and looked around his small apartment, searching it after he bolted the door closed. No Jack. Maybe he'd sleep well, Rhys thought.

He thought wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's a way to make the ass monster sound legitimately scary tbh

Spikes shoot up from the floor, rusting with dried blood as Rhys scurries up another wall. His lungs burn with exertion. Each night is longer and longer, each endless staircase of puzzles more dangerous than the last.

In these dreams Rhys only wore his bee boxers. Fright makes him forget that. His head is curiously heavy, and if he reaches up he can feel curved horns like what a ram would have on either side.

As for the thing chasing him, Rhys can barely bring himself to think about it. It's a giant butt, with eyes on each cheek and a grotesque mouth with a long, deadly tongue and spiked teeth.

Lust is NOT as sexy as people like to think. 

-~-

Rhys cried out and bolted upright, the nightmare fading. He shook and was drenched in sweat, groaning with exhaustion. It was a wonder he hadn't collapsed at work yet with how little sleep he was getting. He sighed and closed his eyes, cuddling closer to the warm body next to him, smiling softly as he scratched Vaughn's back. "Hey handsome."

"Hey pumpkin."

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Rhys, flailing and nearly falling off the bed.

NOT VAUGHN.

He'd searched his apartment the night before. He specifically bolted the door so he WOULDN'T wake up next to Jack, yet there he was, smirking and totally naked next to him. "How did you get in here?!" screeched Rhys. 

Jack smiled sweetly at him. "I couldn't keep myself away from you, Rhysie."

Rhys stared, alarm coursing through him. "So you just, let yourself in?!"

"Yeah babe." Jack rolled on top of Rhys and kissed his cheek. "Look, cupcake. I like you. I don't just sleep around, okay? I hope that's not how you think of me." 

As genuine and soft as Jack sounded, Rhys was pretty sure he slept around a lot. But apparently so did he. "You're telling me you came back from the dead to do, uh, this?"

Jack smirked. "Maybe I never died, and I want to just live a little." He rubbed Rhys's chest and kissed his neck. "I'm living how I want."

Rhys blushed. He couldn't deny how incredibly hot it was to have Jack straddling him, kissing him eagerly. But Vaughn- no. His heart sank. He was already in trouble for cheating the past two days, doing god knows what while blacked out. He was past the point of no return.

So why not have a round he got to at least remember?

"Jack," he sighed, giving into his desire and kissing him, one hand on his shoulder and the other messing up his hair. The contact between them was electric from just a kiss, Rhys lifting his hips in want and Jack growling into his mouth.

"Good boy." Rhys whined and Jack deepened their kiss. "Oh Rhysie, you're just BEGGING to be taken, aren't you baby?" He tweaked Rhys's nipples and bit his neck, grinning at the gasp Rhys let out. "I know you love it rough. You can't take it any other way. You need to be fucked until you can't speak, just your body begging for more, for me to fill you up with cum." His hand had made it to Rhys's waistband, sliding inside to stroke Rhys as he shuddered. "Look at you! Blushing like a virgin, but God you're far from it." 

Every sentence that came out of Jack's mouth was dirtier than the last, and Rhys loved it. It was disgusting, shameful in a way. He DID want to be fucked senseless, bent over however Jack wanted him. "Please," moaned Rhys. Jack tugged his boxers down and Rhys kicked them off, spreading his legs apart and digging his heels into the bed as he rocked his hips in time with Jack's strokes. 

"So eager, pet." Rhys kissed Jack desperately, too aroused to be embarrassed. Jack pulled a tube of lube out of nowhere, Rhys guessed he'd set it by the bed but it still struck him as odd. Jack slicked his fingers and pressed them to Rhys's hole, still kissing him and keeping him down on the bed. "Relax, baby. I've got you."

Rhys quivered as Jack slid a finger inside him, stretching him and making him clench. He slowly pumped it in and out, smiling against Rhys's mouth. Noises poured out of Rhys's throat as Jack added another finger, scissoring and opening him up. "Oh Jack, oh- ah fuck! I need you please, PLEASE-"

"That's right Rhysie, lemme hear you."

"More, fuck-" Rhys broke off as Jack thrust faster, fingers curved up.

"Perfect little SLUT," crooned Jack, easing a third finger alongside his other two and roughly stretching Rhys, just the slight amount of pain to make Rhys keen as his cock twitched, leaking and untouched. With every few passes, his fingers rubbed Rhys's prostate and he jolted, craving it and needing more.

Jack stopped and wiped his hand off on Rhys's bedding (thanks, jackass) but Rhys forgot about it as he nuzzled him and whispered, "On your knees, cupcake." Oh god. Rhys hastily rolled over and got on all fours, nerves through the roof. Jack squeezed Rhys's butt appreciatively, grinning as he squirmed. "You ready, pumpkin?"

"Yes. Oh- oh fuck." Rhys breathed hard as Jack held his cheeks apart and pressed his tip to his rim. "Fuck me." The blunt head pressed in and Rhys groaned lowly, body accommodating for the thick girth. "Oooooh."

"You love my nice, thick cock, don't you sweetheart?" Jack held his hips and moved slowly, sighing as he felt Rhys's tight heat clenching around him. "You're so pretty like this." He pulled Rhys's hips up and back, flush against him, making Rhys drop his upper body lower, ass in the air. "Right where I want you." Jack sped up the roll of his hips, breathing harder. 

Rhys mewed and bowed his head, panting as Jack got rough, holding him in place and filling him over and over again. It felt so perfect, heat pulsing through him as Jack pounded into him relentlessly. This was sex Rhys dreamed of and craved, but could never ask for. Soothing submission came over him and Rhys reddened as he grew even hotter. "That's it," growled Jack.

Jack kneaded one of his cheeks, still driving himself into Rhys. He removed his hand and swatted Rhys's buttock with his palm, grinning at the squeak of surprise. "Like that, baby?"

Rhys expected it to be unpleasant, but he shivered at the arousal that flooded him. He moaned and pressed his hips up against Jack as best he could. "More." Jack rubbed his buttock and spanked him again, Rhys whining unabashedly with need into his mattress. The warm sting was minor compared to the strange desire Rhys had, adding to the bombardment of sensations. 

His erection throbbed and Rhys made a guttural sound as Jack spanked him more and his cock dripped onto his bed, flushed and begging to be touched. "Ja- ack!" he cried out, desperation taking over. His sensitive nerves absorbed each and every thrust and he welcomed Jack pleasantly rubbing his prostate, but it wasn't quite enough.

Rhys couldn't take it anymore and moved his hand up between his legs, only to get a harder smack than before. "Not yet, Rhysie." Jack pulled out and Rhys whined, pliant as Jack turned him and leaned back on a nest of pillows, Rhys now on his lap. "I want you to ride me, babe. Use those legs of yours."

He was so close, so achingly close. Rhys ignored the tiredness in his legs and sank down onto Jack, impaling himself with a satisfying moan. "Jack please, I need it, I need you, I want you to take care of me, please-"

Jack gripped his hips hard again and moved Rhys up and down, bouncing him on his cock as he thrust his hips up. "I gotta do everything myself with you, huh? Guess I'd mind if you weren't so cute." He growled and dug his nails into Rhys's flesh.

Rhys held Jack's shoulders for support and unrestrained cries and shouts rose out of him, eyes closed as Jack fucked him, he just needed a little more, just a LITTLE.

"Jack!" Rhys burst into tears at the overwhelming, tense bliss his body was filled with and Jack moaned.

Jack roughly pumped Rhys's swollen member and kissed his neck. "Fuck, baby. Cum. Cum for me, Rhysie." 

Rhys shuddered and let go, making an obscenely loud yowl as he came, throbbing and out of his mind with hot delight as Jack stilled inside of him and came, Rhys's body convulsing around him. Rhys collapsed limply on Jack, sighing as Jack held him in his blissed out state. He snuggled him and smiled sleepily, staying that way until Jack had to leave.

Then it slammed into him that he had a date with Vaughn at their cafe, and he took the most aggressive and panicked shower of his life. 

Vaughn was drinking tea instead of his usual coffee. Odd, considering how much he depended on caffeine. Rhys sat across from him, desperately trying to ignore how sexually satisfied he felt as guilt washed over him. Fuck. 

"Hey Rhys." Vaughn smiled warmly at him and Rhys smiled back. Confusion crossed Vaughn's face and he gestured to Rhys. "Why are there bruises on your neck?"

SHIT. Rhys had forgotten about how much Jack bit him. "Oh! I, uh, stabbed myself in the neck with a screwdriver this morning. Arm malfunction. Kinda hard to fix while its glitching." 

Apparently Vaughn thought Rhys was an absolute idiot, because he laughed, seeming to believe him. "You're incredible." He calmed down and fidgeted with his cup of tea, tapping it restlessly. "Um, I have something really important to tell you. It's been on my mind for awhile now, and you need to know."

That sounded worrying, but Rhys nodded. "Okay."

"I think I'm pregnant."

Oh god.

Talk about a sentence Rhys never thought he'd hear come from Vaughn.

"I know that with my hormones and all I've done to transition, it's highly unlikely. But, you know, we've never bothered taking precautions, and it's not IMPOSSIBLE. I've been feeling off lately, and I asked Yvette for a pregnancy test. It tested positive." Anxiety filled Vaughn's eyes and he looked at Rhys intently, who was numb with shock. "Say something? I-I've been so worried about how you'd react, and how reluctant you are to move forward. Please, Rhys."

Rhys's first reaction was overwhelming dread. He'd never thought of being a father. For the longest time, he'd been sure Vaughn didn't even want kids, but no way was he going to bring that up, knowing how sensitive Vaughn was right then. "That's great! Right? It's, um, a surprise."

"So you're happy?" Vaughn smiled and Rhys reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Yeah. Wow." Rhys leaned across and gently kissed Vaughn's mouth. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm going to see my doctor in a few days to confirm it and see if it's safe for me to be pregnant. I'm actually really excited!" 

Rhys's phone went off and he groaned, but Vaughn waved his hand. "Take it, it's fine." He sipped his tea looking substantially happier.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey Rhysie!" cooed Jack. "Just wondering where you are. Wanna eat lunch together? I'm sure you're starving after all that fun we had this morning."

Rhys shielded the speaker on his phone and prayed Vaughn had bad hearing. "Oh, uh, now isn't a good time, talk to you later!" He hung up on Jack and sighed. "Just someone from work."

"Okay." Vaughn sighed and ate a bite of raspberry marble cake bread. "I know it's not confirmed, but I want to talk about our plans for if I'm pregnant. We should both be saving what we can. We should also be looking into where we'd want to move to, shouldn't be hard since we both work for the same company." 

Rhys sipped his coffee, trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you never wanted kids."

"That's true," admitted Vaughn. "All of my life, it felt like something forced on me non-stop because of my sex. Aside from dysphoria, it's a long and painful process, followed by a lifetime of work. Thinking about it that way, I'd never want it. But now? I'm still on the fence, and I'm honestly scared of the strain this'll put on me, but I think it could be a good thing. I want to consider keeping it." He squeezed Rhys's hand and beamed at him. "I think we'd make great parents."

"I, um. I dunno."

"Listen," urged Vaughn. "This could be a great direction for our lives to go in. I just want you to consider it, okay?" 

Rhys opened his mouth to respond but froze when he heard a voice behind them at the pastry counter. "Eyyyyyy baby, can I get a nice, round, curvy slice of that pumpkin bread, and a tall and hot cup of your strongest stuff? Thanks sweetheart." 

"Rhys!" Vaughn crossed his arms, scowling. "Our combined finances need to be enough to put aside savings and to raise a child, it's really important that we're now careful!"

"I have to desperately pee right this second!" exclaimed Rhys, running to the bathroom, breathing hard and thankful he escaped Jack. 

He sat down in a stall and was thankful for a few moments to catch his breath. Vaughn texted him as he groaned and leaned his head on the wall.

Vaughn: Are you okay?

Rhys: Not feeling good. Might be awhile.

Vaughn: Oh no, do you need medicine?

The last thing Rhys needed was any sort of laxative. Then he'd REALLY be in trouble.

Rhys: I might destroy this bathroom but other than that I should be over this on my own.

Vaughn: Okay, hope your tummy feels better soon!

Tummy. Rhys smiled at his phone. Vaughn could be so cute. 

His temporary good mood was ruined by Handsome Jack walking into the bathroom. Rhys could tell it was Jack by his boots and the oddly loud sigh he made as he unzipped his jeans. Also, that he thought it was acceptible to hum "Let It Go" as he peed. 

Of course he found a way to be obnoxious even as he used the bathroom.

Rhys tilted his head back and breathed silently, holding his long legs up to his chest so his feet didn't show. Hiding Jack from Vaughn and then hiding from Vaughn only to then hide from Jack. It was hard to believe.

First thing Rhys did at the bar that night was down a glass of whiskey. "Rough day?" asked Yvette. 

"Maybe you already knew, actually." Rhys sighed. "Vaughn thinks he's pregnant."

August choked on his beer and coughed, liquid coming out of his nose. "Pardon?!"

"He's trans," explained Rhys quickly.

Sasha came by with a tray of drinks and handed them out. "You're not transphobic, are you August?"

"What? No! I just, wow. Did not think Vaughn could be pregnant."

"Good." Sasha walked away and August stared after her. 

Fiona rolled her eyes at August but turned back to Rhys. "Aren't you happy you guys might be having a kid? This would be good news to a lot of people. It's a good incentive to settle down and grow up."

"You're at this bar too, yanno."

"I'm a single vault Hunter. You're in a serious relationship with a desk job."

Rhys sighed. She had a point. He wasn't much for going out and getting shot at, and even when he was looking for vaults, he wanted it from the safety of a nice chair through an ECHO-Com. "I know. I'm a bit bothered though. For as long as I've known him, Vaughn never wanted kids. He doesn't even like to babysit, and now he's saying he wants a full time kid of his own? It's weird." 

Yvette sipped her drink. "Now that you mention it, that kinda is weird. Vaughn isn't a fan of being around anyone under ten."

"What did you say to him?" asked Fiona. 

"I told him I was happy, because he seemed happy, but I think we're both kinda eh about this kid if he's really pregnant. He said he feels scared."

Fiona raised her eyebrows. "So Vaughn tells you he's scared and obviously feels anxious about something major in his life, and you come here instead of spending the night with your lover?"

Rhys felt like he'd been stabbed. Was he that terrible of a boyfriend? It hadn't even occurred to him to go to Vaughn's place. Luckily, Yvette spoke up. "There's something else. Rhys, you should tell us. I can't believe Vaughn doesn't know yet."

"Okay." Rhys wanted to feel like less of a dick and spoke up. "The other night, a guy approached me after you guys left. He got kinda handsy with me, and I can't remember everything that happened, but I woke up beside him in my bed." Shock registered on Fiona and August's faces and Rhys held his hands up. "I didn't invite him! I tried to just leave politely! I feel terrible about it."

Rhys left out that he'd had incredible, fantasy level sex with the same guy that morning. 

"Look guys, I want to get up and stretch for a bit." Rhys chugged the rest of his drink and left the table, settling down at the one behind them. "Hey, Angel."

"Hey." Angel smiled at him. "The time of freedom is in five days."

"What?"

"At the top of the tower is the Cathedral. If you survive, you'll be granted a wish. What's in your heart, Rhys? Would you rather have a calm life with Vaughn, or excitement with Jack?"

Rhys widened his eyes. "You know about Jack! How?!"

Angel winked as Rhys's phone buzzed. A text from Jack.

Jack: Ooooh Rhysieeeeeeee. Got something for you to open when you're alone ;) 

Rhys stood up. "Fuck! I mean, darn. Uh, be right back!" He rushed into the bathroom, unlocking his phone as he went.

Heat flashed through him at the picture Jack sent. He was just out of the shower, a towel tied around his waist but his body shone with moisture and Rhys could tell he was hard under his towel. Jack's hair was spiked up to dry and Rhys twitched the the longing to burying his hands in his hair and mess it up even more. 

Jack: You were such a good boy for me this morning, baby. Thought about you in the shower and I'm still not satisfied :3

Rhys didn't want to be That Guy but he palmed his slacks and groaned at his erection. He really was a terrible boyfriend. But he'd call this off soon. He promised himself. For now, he couldn't go out into the lobby looking happy to see everyone.

Rhys: You're causing me a rather big problem in a public space, you know

Jack: You taking care of it?

Rhys: Duh.

He stroked himself with his left hand and held his phone with his other, panting softly. Rhys just needed to get done. 

Jack: You're so loud, though. Does everyone in that area know what a vocal little thing you are? Or is that just for me? You'll be quiet for now, but with my hand on you I could make you sob, wrench more pleasure out of you than you can handle, push you to the edge and past it. Do you think any of your neighbors didn't hear you screaming around my cock this morning?

"Fuck." Rhys bit his lip and came, panting shortly and giving himself a moment to recover.

Rhys: You're filthy

Jack: You know you love it <33333

This was out of control. Rhys made himself as presentable as possible as he left the bathroom, blanching when he got another text, unsure to be relieved or not that it was from Vaughn.

Vaughn: Hey love. I didn't mean to lecture this morning, or seem bossy. I just really worry about you, and I want our baby to have the best life possible. I came by your place today and you weren't home. Are you at the bar again? I thought you didn't feel good. 

Rhys felt guilt even worse than earlier.

Rhys: Yeah, I'm at the bar with everyone. I'm sorry. I honestly feel kinda stressed about having a kid. I wanted to unwind. 

Vaughn: I'm the one who's gonna be pushing this kid out, you know. Take care of yourself, okay? I cleaned up your apartment a little. Don't drink too much. I love you a lot. 

God, he should've been home with Vaughn.

Rhys: I love you too, Vaughn. I'm not drinking much. Yvette and Fiona wouldn't let me even if I tried.

Vaughn: Ha, I guess you're in good hands. Tell everyone hi from me! Love you, Riceball.

Rhys's heart skipped a beat at seeing one of his old nicknames. 

Rhys: Love you so much. Calcu-later!

He looked at the conversations between Vaughn and Jack in his phone and wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence about keeping the pregnancy thing, but nothing can really compare to that. Hoped everyone liked the update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens ;)

The nightmare tonight is shorter, but what it has in brevity it loses in disturbing. Rhys is scaling another mountain, on the run from a giant, screaming baby-like creature. It's not fair to call it a baby, since it's giant and deadly with devilish eyes, but Rhys gets the message.

It's odd, seeing as Rhys is better with children than Vaughn is, but all that matters is reaching the top and breathing again, opening a door in a flash of bright light to escape-

-~-

Rhys woke to a stabbing pain in his chest and grimaced. It was stress, he was sure. He'd just had a nightmare for the fourth time in a row. Something about being in danger, being chased, and sheep? He didn't know why, but Rhys felt certain sheep were a part of his dreams, although he couldn't tell why.

"Hey Rhysie." Jack smiled down at him, thankfully dressed in a yellow t-shirt and boxer shorts. "How're you this morning?"

God, what an obnoxious yellow. Rhys closed his eyes and groaned. "Why are you here?"

"Don't you remember? You called me over last night."

If he concentrated, Rhys could somewhat remember the night before. He came home from the bar and drank a hard lemonade, trying to deal with his Jack/Vaughn situation. He never called Jack over or even touched his phone. The last thing he could remember was the door opening as he passed out, which sent a jolt of alarm down his spine. 

Rhys didn't get the chance to comment on that, as his stomach dropped the next moment as Jack picked up a wedding catalogue off his table. "Ooooooh Rhysie, already? It's only been a few days, but love moves so fast! I do!" exclaimed Jack with an overdramatic squeak, flipping through the pages.

Fuck. Vaughn must've left it there when he came by the day before as another one of his strong hints. Way to go, Vaughn. "That's, uh, not mine! It's for a friend!" panicked Rhys, blushing when Jack looked over at him. 

"Hmmhmm." Jack gently pushed Rhys down onto the bed and straddled him, gazing into his eyes with a bright intensity that unnerved Rhys. "As explained by the markings on page 6. Someone circled and highlighting some bangin' formal wear that would fit you like a dream. You're not someone's maid of honor, are you Rhysie?"

"It's just- I have friends who are mad at me for still being a bachelor!" That was true. "I swear, it's not mine!" Also true, it just happened to be in his apartment from his boyfriend. 

Jack traced his finger over Rhys's jaw with an alarmingly calm smile that didn't match his eyes. "If you've got another boy, I'll die."

Rhys's eyes widened. "Jack, I-"

"Or you could die." Jack grinned and slowly slid his hand down to Rhys's throat. "I'll count to five, you tell me who it should be." Rhys tried to cry out as Jack choked him harshly. He coughed instead and Jack purred, "One, twoooooooo-"

"There's-" Rhys gasped and flailed his limbs, "no one else!"

"Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"STOP!" screamed Rhys, rough and broken as he thrashed but was still held down by his neck. "Ja- ack! STOP!"

"Fourrrrrrrrrr, uh oh baby, getting closerrrrrrr-"

"GET OFF OF ME! THERE'S NO ONE ELSE! STOP! PLEA-SE STOP!" shrieked Rhys at the top of his lungs. 

Jack relented and released Rhys his gaze still boring into him as he coughed and let out a sob. "Alright, Rhysie. I believe you." He pet Rhys's hair and tutted as he felt his bruised neck, making Rhys flinch. "But if you every cheat on me, I'll be very, very angry."

Rhys curled into a ball and broke down crying, in shock and terrified. He wanted to run but he was scared to try, and he had no one to talk to. Vaughn couldn't know he was cheating, and everyone else would blame him for not saying no by now. Rhys couldn't even call the police, since Jack was supposed to be dead. He was completely alone with the man who'd attacked him.

"Rhys?" Jack softened and frowned, realizing how much he's hurt him. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to react like that. I'm so sorry." He pulled Rhys into a hug and Rhys accepted. "I shouldn't have done that Rhys, fuck." Rhys sobbed on him and Jack comforted him. "It won't happen again, I'm sorry." 

He calmed down eventually, soothed by Jack's voice. Rhys still felt adrenaline pounding through him but he nuzzled Jack, seeking affection. Jack cupped his cheek and tenderly kissed him.

The doorbell buzzed.

Rhys groaned but Jack kept kissing him, ignoring the persistent presses of the doorbell. "You don't have to get that, do you babe?"

"I probably should." Jack whined but Rhys got up, slumping over to the door. "Hello?" He opened it with the latch still on and blanched.

"Hey Rhys!" Vaughn smiled at him, tucking his key back inside his pocket. 

"Hi." Rhys immediately shut the door, his heart thudding as Vaughn yelled behind it and Jack approached him with raised eyebrows.

"Who's that, pumpkin?"

Rhys thought quickly on the spot, words spilling out before he even processed them. "That is, ah, that's my landlord! Stuff about rent, yanno?"

"Ugh. Booooooring. I gotta take a whiz."

Jack left for the bathroom and Rhys braced himself as he unmatched the door, jumping back as Vaughn flung it open. "What is WITH you, Rhys?!" 

"Keep it down!" Rhys grimaced as the toilet flushed.

"Who's that?"

"Vasquez. He uh, got real wasted at the bar last night and um, kinda forced himself on me. I let him in."

Vaughn grimaced in sympathy, "Well, that's one way to earn favor with your boss."

"Yeah, and uh, it's pretty bad in here. Trains leaving both ends of the station. Like, my bathroom is being completely destroyed right now. I feel like he might've eaten spicy food, you get the picture." Rhys used talking so much as a cover to move out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

"Damn. Quite the morning you're having."

"Yeah."

Vaughn held out a small box and Rhys took it, stomach growling. It was cold but rather light. "You haven't been feeling good lately, so I brought you your favorite ice cream cake! I understand, I mean, I've been stressed too. I love you, and I want you to always remember that."

Rhys smiled and leaned down, softly kissing Vaughn's lips. Vaughn beamed at him before the color drained from his face. "Oh my god! You- your neck! Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I, uh, got mugged. Last night on my way back."

The bruising was already dark from getting assaulted by Jack. Rhys's stomach dropped as Vaughn examined him with worry. "You fought off a mugger last night with Vasquez being wasted?"

"I had my stun baton." Rhys was an idiot. No WAY was him winning a fight believable. 

"They choked you?" Vaughn got a brief look of calculation that Rhys read quickly as skepticism before he was concerned again. "That's terrible! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You brought cake right on time." 

Rhys was sorely tempted to tell Vaughn the truth. He wished he could leave everything behind but he knew Jack would catch up to him. Jack regularly broke into his apartment, and had just threatened him after strangling Rhys in his own bed. Jack could hurt Rhys or Vaughn so easily.

He kept quiet as Vaughn hugged him. Rhys lifted him slightly off the ground and held him close, throat tightening as he felt Vaughn's familiar, small, warm form breathe. "I love you so much, Rhys. And I took another test. I'm sure I'm pregnant." 

"I'm happy." Rhys set him down and Vaughn beamed.

"Me too. See you later, Rhys!"

Rhys took the cake inside his apartment and stuck it in the freezer, just in time for Jack to emerge from the bathroom. "Hey Rhysie." Jack hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. "Now that you're not being evicted, wanna continue our business?"

-~-

Worries and anxiety haunted Rhys all day at work. To make matters even better, the bathroom was out of toilet paper. He sighed as he waited for Yvette and groaned when he saw a missed voicemail from Vaughn. 

"I know you're at work, but I just wanted to check in. I'm so sorry someone hurt you, could you go home with Yvette or Fiona tonight? I worry about you a lot. Anyway, I know it's rather soon to be picking names, but I'm really excited! My doctor appointment to confirm it all is in a couple days. Love you!"

Vaughn cared about him so much. Rhys rubbed his temples. He deserved better than Rhys cheating and lying to him. 

Jack texted him and Rhys opened it, blushing at the picture. Jack must've had help taking it, or he put a timer on his selfies. He was kneeling up on a bed, completely undressed except for a red satin ribbon that wrapped around him a few times, the bow between his legs and the end in his mouth.

Jack: ayyyyyy Rhysie <3

Rhys couldn't respond. He curled up on himself on the seat and sobbed. There was no denying he was attracted to Jack, but Vaughn needed him for their baby, if he really was pregnant. He couldn't leave for fear of Jack attaching him or Vaughn, and he couldn't just tell Vaughn because he couldn't break his heart like this.

"Geez, Rhys. I got you toilet paper. It's gonna be okay."

He huffed with laughter through his tears, accepting the hand full of paper from under the door. "Thanks, Yvette." She waited outside the stall and Rhys tried to not make noise, the silence amplifying the scuffs on the floor as he moved his gangly legs around to do his business. "This is so awkward, could you say something?"

"Awkward for you? I'm in the wrong gendered bathroom." She paused. "Are you okay, Rhys?" 

Rhys flushed and got up, washing his hands as he talked. "You know that guy who broke into my apartment?"

"Yeah."

"He did this." Rhys folded his collar down to reveal the bruising and Yvette gasped.

"Rhys! Oh my god. Get a restraining order, call the police!"

"He threatened me. I can't leave him or tell Vaughn, and I don't know what to do. And-" Rhys cut himself off. Yvette wouldn't believe him.

She noticed. "And what, Rhys?"

"The police wouldn't be able to do anything because he's supposed to be dead. It's- fuck."

Yvette blocked his path out. "Rhys."

"It's Handsome Jack."

She scowled and crossed her arms. "I wanted to be serious-"

Rhys pointed to his neck and his eyes watered. "DO YOU THINK I'D JOKE ABOUT THIS? It's him, Yvette. It's Jack and I can't explain how he's back or how he's teleporting inside my apartment, okay? It's Jack."

Yvette softened. "Okay, Rhys. I believe you. What if, I mean. I don't know. Tim is the only body double I know."

"Timothy couldn't do this even if he tried, and I know he wouldn't. I mean, one time he got upset at me for biting the heads off of Peeps. I feel like it's not a double and it's really him, and I wish it made sense. I really did." 

Rhys stayed miserable through lunch, listening to the news of yet another mysterious death. He felt numb to it, too worried about himself to care and immediately ashamed for his callousness.

Even the bar was dismal that night. Yvette texted him, saying she had to stay late at the office. August also texted him, but in a far more amusing way.

August: hey babe, what's your favorite kind of cake? I love strawberry. I want our picnic under the stars to be perfect xoxo <3

August: FUCK SHIT DAMN FUCK ASS DICK FUCKING NO IGNORE THAT RHYS

Rhys laughed to himself and tucked his phone away, sighing. Angel wasn't there that night either. Fiona looked depressed as she drank, sighing deeply and avoiding eye contact with him. "You okay, Fiona?"

"Yeah. It's nothing, Rhys. Just thinking about some regrets is all."

Sasha at least acted happy, joking with customers and grinning as she talked with the regulars. Rhys almost felt himself get jealous of her, getting close to August without his host of problems. His phone buzzed and he sighed, taking it out as he sipped a cocktail.

Vaughn: Hey Rhys, this morning was really weird. You okay? I'm worried about you.

Rhys: Yeah, I'm okay. Glad you didn't have to experience hungover Vasquez. The fan is still on in the bathroom

Vaughn: do you like your cake?

A change of subject was good.

Rhys: of course, you know it's my favorite

He wanted to make Vaughn feel better, and Rhys swallowed hard as he double texted Vaughn.

Rhys: that was so sweet of you to come by. You're too good for me, you know that?

Vaughn: I know :P

Vaughn: I love you, Rhys

Rhys: I love you too

Jack texted him and Rhys groaned, emotionally too drained to handle him.

Jack: hey Rhysie, feeling a little lonely tonight? I sure am

He WAS actually lonely, but not for Jack. Not after that morning. Even still, Rhys couldn't shove him away entirely.

Rhys: Tonight's not good for me. Bye.

He downed his drink and stumbled into the bathroom, ignoring his phone. After Jack strangling him, he didn't understand why he couldn't say no. If it happened again then he'd leave. He had to.

Rhys turned on the cold water and splashed his face. He genuinely liked Jack. There was no denying it. But he also loved Vaughn. All his friends would say to leave Jack in the dust, but he just couldn't. He felt drawn to him. Rhys raised his head from the sink only to jolt back in alarm.

Blood ran down the walls in streams, dripping from the ceiling down onto the basin and floor. Chills and alarm pounded through him, and for just a moment he remembered something. Sheep standing on a stone landing, overlooking an abyss of chains and fire, cages and saws and screams echoing from the darkness. A sheep with a yellow tie, a sheep with a grey scarf around its head, more clamoring around behind them.

As soon as he was on the verge of remembering, the blood vanished. The vision was gone. Rhys staggered back and shook his head, rubbing his temples. He walked out into the bar and sat beside Athena, thinking for just a moment that he had something important to tell her, but couldn't remember it.

"Do you ever not tell someone something because you want to shield them but not yourself?" She looked at him with melancholy eyes as she sipped a whisky. "They don't deserve the sorrow it would bring, so you hide it?"

Rumor had it Athena was doing increasingly more dangerous missions lately, and Rhys realized Janey probably didn't know. He sighed. "It can be hard to tell someone you care about the truth. I don't blame you." 

"Is it, you know, right?"

Rhys burned with shame as he thought of the ever growing web of lies he was weaving around Vaughn and Jack. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm excited to be getting near the end, the endings will be the most fun :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading, it's taking me a bit but I'm so happy to be writing this.

Frigid cold impales Rhys's bare feet. He shivers violently as he runs up a tower of stone and ice. Numbness mixed with stinging pain is all he can feel, his cracked skin burning and his breath fogging his vision. 

Rhys feels ready to cry as he nearly slips off the icy blocks. He pants hard and glances behind him, heart thudding at the sight of what was pursuing him this time.

Vaughn. Rather, a ghoulish version of Vaughn. Pointed teeth, wild hair, cracked glasses, and a drained face dressed in a formal suit, torn and ruined with a wilted rose in the buttonhole. He swings his hand at Rhys as he runs, destroying bricks beneath his feet with a huge, glittering, diamond ring, sharp and deadly.

Marriage wasn't that bad, right? Rhys loves Vaughn... right?

-~-

Rhys woke with a sharp intake of breath, drenched in cold sweat. Seconds later, his phone went off, noise blaring in his aching head. He sluggishly answered and tiredly held it to his head. "Hey."

"Rhys."

What. "Vasquez? It's like six-"

"Get away from Jackie," growled Vasquez, making Rhys's blood run cold. What a bizarre nickname. How could he know? "She's MY girlfriend."

Rhys choked on his own laughter. "Oh man, you really had me going there for a minute!"

"I'm being serious Rhys!"

"Listen, my Jack is a dude. Just Jack."

"Do you think I'd sleep with a guy, Rhys? Is that what you're saying? Jackie is a girl."

"Good, I have nothing to do with her."

"No!" Vasquez was desperate. "She's told me about you! You have bee print boxers and ate cake yesterday and you live in a one bedroom apartment and she would know because she slept with you!"

Rhys's blood was back to being cold. "Am I being stalked? I'm not sleeping with your girlfriend!" Rhys hung up on Vasquez with more confidence than he felt. 

Vasquez called right back and Rhys, for some reason, picked up. "You do NOT hang up on me! I-"

"Yeah I do!" retorted Rhys, hanging up again and throwing his phone at a pillow. 

Possibilities swirled around in Rhys's mind. Could Jack be something like genderfluid? That seemed bizarre, but Rhys was having a hard time imagining Vasquez not recognizing the person they both mutually fanboyed over. Maybe someone named Jackie was just pulling some odd prank.

Rhys got a cup of hot coffee to warm his still freezing cold hand and groaned. He felt ill with tension and unease. If Jack was cheating on him somehow, who was he to say anything? 

His neck prickled with alarm as though he was being watched and he stood up suddenly. Rhys silently padded over to his door and looked out into the hallway.

Right into someone else's eye.

"AAAAH!" he screamed, dropping his coffee mug on his feet and spilling steaming hot liquid on his feet as the cup shattered. Whoever was outside immediately ran, gone when Rhys opened the door to look around. 

He cleaned up his floor and put masking tape over the peephole, shaking and scared. This needed to end, and soon. 

Rhys met Jack later at the bar, before Sasha's shift so none of his friends were there. He fidgeted as Jack slid into the seat across from him. "Hey."

"Why so down, Rhysie? C'mon, want a drink?"

"I have to ask you something," admitted Rhys, squirming in his seat. God, it was going to sound so weird. "Do you, um. Do you like being called Jackie? Or maybe are kinda genderfluid?"

Jack stared before letting out a booming laugh. "What?! Good one! Nah Rhysie, unless you're into that, then sure I'll try it."

"No!" exclaimed Rhys, sensitive to genderqueer politics since Vaughn and Sasha were some of his best friends. "People's gender identities aren't kinky to me, ew. I just, um, have been hearing about a Jackie lately and wondered if it was you. If you were genderfluid I'd respect that."

"Hmmmmm. What's this Jackie been doing?"

Rhys blushed. "Dating Vasquez. He called me this morning and told me to stay away from Jackie, but made it clear it was a girl. It's been a confusing day." 

Jack covered his mouth and laughed, shoulders shaking as he slammed his other palm down on the table. "Oh Rhysie, you think I was cheating on you?! Hilarious! Of course not. You're my one and only, okay pumpkin?" He looked at his watch and quickly pecked Rhys on the mouth. "Gotta run, kiddo. You're not the only thing I've been doing since I've been back from the dead."

Rhys's mouth went dry. "Huh?"

"Sorry Rhysie, top secret." He winked and strode away, leaving Rhys with more questions than anything else. 

He stayed in the bar until people showed up, texting Vaughn as the feeling that something was very wrong gnawed at him.

Rhys: Hey, can we meet tomorrow at the cafe?

Vaughn: sure!

Rhys: I have to talk to you about something

Vaughn: what is it

Rhys: it's best in person

Vaughn: oh

Rhys frowned, feeling like he'd said something wrong.

Rhys: sleep well, okay?

Vaughn: you too!

At least he bounced back. He waited for the rest of his table mates to show up, waving them all over. "Hey, did you guys hear Vasquez has a girlfriend?"

Yvette groaned. "You better mean his wife."

"No, unless he's married to someone named Jackie."

Fiona sighed deeply and drank a sip of her cocktail. "How hard is it to just stay loyal to someone you love, huh? The answer is, it isn't."

Rhys could hear the edge in her voice and put his hands up. "Woah, why're you attacking me?" 

"You still haven't told Vaughn, have you?"

"Tell him what?" snapped Rhys, already hearing how weak his argument was as August and Yvette glanced between the two of them like they were watching a tennis match.

"I can read people, Rhys. You're far from innocent, with whatever it is you're doing."

"Innocent until proven guilty!"

Fiona leered at Rhys. "You want proof? If this guy who picked you up was truly dangerous, and you REALLY have nothing to hide, Vaughn would know by now!"

"I'll tell him! God, it's been less than a week, guys."

Yvette folded her arms. "You better, or I will. I'm Vaughn's friend as much as I am yours."

"Okay. Fine." Rhys stood up and settled back down at Angel's table, ignoring August's laugh as he moved only a few feet away. "Hey, Angel."

"The time of freedom is in three days." Again, she spoke as through in a trance, far off from the music blaring from the jukebox bar and neon signs. Rhys leaned closer and frowned.

"You okay?"

Angel locked her empty stare on him, making Rhys recoil. "The worst is yet to come. The tests of your strength and soul, the pinnacle of the mountain and beyond, above the cathedral into the sky." She shuddered and groaned, relaxing into a more natural position.

"You're freaking me out a bit, Angel. Where do you keep going every night?" 

"I wish I could tell you."

"Angel." Rhys didn't dare look away, afraid she'd leave. "Please; strange things are happening. I'm terrified. At least tell me who you are!" Angel bit her lip and glanced at the bar to Vincent, who gave her a small nod. "What, you need his permission to talk to me?"

"Not talk, exactly." Angel's white swirling tattoos lit up and Rhys widened his eyes. He'd never seen a real siren before, and the part that wasn't staring with awe was embarrassed about his own tattoos which now felt fake and tacky. Bright wings unfolded from her shoulders and Rhys gasped. Angel smiled shyly. "Not many people ever saw me in my true form."

Rhys blinked, the past tense of her sentence sinking in. "Wait. No, no what's going on-" He almost turned his head to look around, but he suspected no one else could see her. "Who are you? What's going on?!"

"Ahh, you're learning. The truth is worse than you want to think."

"You know it, you know it all, tell me!" Rhys leaned closer and Angel started to fade in front of him

"I was Handsome Jack's daughter." She vanished completely, only the imprint of her smirking with a finger to her lips in Rhys's mind.

Shhhhh.

Rhys smacked his drink off the table, a scream escaping him.

"RHYS! What the fuck?!" Sasha rushed to the spill with a bar towel in her hand. "Your life is a mess and this is the last we'll clean up for you, God!"

Rhys didn't tease or fight back. He panted and pointed to the seat across from him. "Didn't anyone see the girl that was here? White tattoos? A siren girl!"

August was the one to reply. "No one ever sits there, except for you, when you're upset."

Fiona raised her eyebrows at Rhys. "Exactly how much have you had to drink? There never was a girl."

Rhys clutched his chest and fought down a sob of fear and confusion. "I'm going home!" 

If only Rhys's apartment felt more like home. He locked and bolted the door, double checking that the peephole was covered. He morosely took the ice cream cake Vaughn had given him out of the freezer, eating a few bites. He didn't deserve it. Jack had also helped himself to a piece and Rhys felt a hot flash of anger that Jack had dared touch something Vaughn gave to him. 

He laid down with another can of beer, thinking he might sleep better if intoxicated. Rhys wanted to forget Angel vanishing and the mysterious ways Jack snuck in and Vaughn being pregnant. He wanted to forget everything. 

Unfortunately, in dreams, he remembered everything all too well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short but some have more events than others
> 
> Until the endings, the story has to stay a mostly nuetral route so every ending could make sense with Rhys's mindset so don't worry! I got a lot planned

Tonight's dream is just ridiculous. Okay sure, getting chased up an exploding wall of bricks with the risk of dying by fire or falling to his death was the regular amount of terrifying.

But a giant claptrap unit?

"DADDY!!!!"

Not only a giant claptrap unit, but one that insisted on daddy kinking him as it tried to rip his flesh open with a giant chainsaw. Rhys supposed that the nightmare was trying to meld how much he hated work with how much he didn't want to be a father into something frightening and had failed hilariously. 

He stopped laughing as the stage shook and he bolted to the top, flinging a door open into a blinding white light, welcoming him back to daytime.

-~-

Rhys woke up with a bothered feeling. He caught his breath and sat up, only slightly jumping when Handsome Jack was idly stirring a cup of coffee in his kitchen. "Hey kiddo! Boy you look dead. Fun dream?"

"Something about, um." Rhys thought hard, trying to remember. "A claptrap? Daddy kink? Ugh I feel gross."

"Sounds like my life," joked Jack. All he was wearing was a t-shirt and underwear again, although it wasn't as cute and flirty as he intended. He handed Rhys the coffee and kissed his cheek. "I wanted to talk to you."

Rhys's heart fluttered at the sweet affection and he immediately felt guilty. "Yeah?"

"Wellllllll," drawled Jack, draping his arm across Rhys. "There's this movie playing that I've been wanting to see. It's got explosions, bullets, legs, and outer space! You'll love it. Whadaya say, Rhysie? Want to go on a date with me?"

Rhys stared. "Ah, um." It had been so long since he did anything fun. He and Vaughn hung out at the cafe for lunch sometimes, but they didn't see movies or play around like they used to. It sounded so good. "No." Jack looked crushed. "Not today. I have stuff to do."

"Well shitbirds, tomorrow then?"

"Um-"

Jack kissed his mouth, hand cupping Rhys's cheek as Rhys melted. "Tomorrow it is then! Our first date. I'm so glad I met you. We're perfect together!" Jack bounced off the bed and left Rhys to be upset by himself.

Rhys curled up on himself miserably. They were supposed to break up. He couldn't cheat on Vaughn, and here he was.

Vaughn met him for lunch at their cafe, with, Rhys noticed, his favorite chocolate muffins. "Hey Rhys." He smiled and Rhys's heartbeat sped up, unable to fully look him in the eye as he pulled up a chair across from him. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Uh." Rhys sipped his coffee and watched Vaughn. He seemed relaxed, but concerned. Did he suspect him? Rhys swallowed hard. "Do you know anyone named Jackie?"

"Jackie? Uhhhh, no. Why?"

Vaughn seemed genuine enough, although a part of Rhys remembered that Vaughn was just as cunning and ambitious as he was.

No. Rhys couldn't think like that.

"Oh, well. I got a really alarming call the other day, it was probably a wrong number. Things have been a little weird lately."

"Yeah," agreed Vaughn. He sighed and swept a hand through his hair, the motion catching Rhys's longing eyes. "You've been weird lately too, Rhys. I mean, I'm all here for quirks but, wow? Are you okay?"

"Just tired," lied Rhys, hiding his expression by drinking more coffee. "Tired, and the future's been weighing on me."

It was the wrong thing to say. Vaughn frowned and toyed with the rim of his teacup, dejected. "Our future, Rhys? Is it about me? We've been together for years. I don't know why I would be a weight on you. Having a kid is going to be much harder on me than you, you know."

Shit. "No, that's not what I meant! I mean this job. Hyperion. Vasquez is a terrible boss."

Vaughn eased back into his seat. "Okay." He bit his lip and Rhys subconsciously licked his own, hating that he hadn't been able to be with Vaughn recently because of both their jobs. "Is there anything you need to tell me, Rhys?"

"Huh?"

"You're not hiding anything, are you?" 

Oh god, he suspected him. "What? Of course not!"

Vaughn looked Rhys in the eyes with a disarmingly pleading expression. "I'm your best friend. I'm your boyfriend of five years. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if that's going to happen I need you to trust me. Please." 

Rhys put on his most convincing voice. "There's nothing going on, okay? It's just stress. I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will." A nagging feeling told Rhys that Vaughn must know something, but he had no idea what piece of the mystery Vaughn knew. 

Vaughn looked defeated. "Just be safe, okay Rhys?"

He needed to resolve this. Rhys went into the bathroom during the last of his lunch to call Vasquez.

"Rhys? What-"

"Listen, no one knows a Jackie. I don't know a Jackie. I asked my Jack and felt damn stupid doing it, but I swear I have nothing to do with your girlfriend."

"What?! You told her? Oh god-"

"Him. Yes I did! It's not my problem, whatever's going on, okay? Leave me alone. Things are bad enough as is." Rhys hung up and groaned, wishing that life made sense. 

He had to break up with Jack. As much as he liked him, Vaughn deserved better. Rhys had been childhood friends with Vaughn. They'd invested so much in the other, and the distance he had right now from Vaughn could be solved if he moved in with him.

It was the right thing to do.

"I'm gonna fix all this tomorrow," announced Rhys to the table. Fiona and August exchanged a skeptical glance, but Yvette sighed in relief.

"Good, Rhys." 

"Vaughn deserves all of me. You guys were right. I haven't been innocent, but I- I'm gonna make it right." Rhys's throat tightened and he moved over by Angel, not wanting to get snarked when he was feeling so overwhelmed. 

"Angel."

"Two days left, until the time of freedom."

Rhys ignored her cryptic words. "I read what happened to you. Project Archangel was about you, wasn't it? Jack used you and controlled you." Angel was silent and Rhys pressed. "I'm not asking about the weird prophecy or Jack, since I know you can't talk about them. I just want to know you."

Angel nodded. "Um, okay. People usually don't care."

"These are unusual times."

"My powers killed my mother when I was little. Jack found a way to use my siren powers for himself, while convincing himself that he loved me while all he did was steal my life. I've never lived. I've always been on the outside, guiding others. Now I guide even from the afterlife. Not even my death made a difference in my existence."

"That's awful." Rhys sighed. "I suppose I can't ask about Jack."

"You can, but I can't answer."

"I've been having nightmares for a week. It's quite exhausting. Terrible dreams that I can't remember. That'll all become clear soon, huh?"

Angel couldn't say anything, but her smile told Rhys yes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I drew Rhys in his nightmares last night: http://sailor-rhys.tumblr.com/post/143471152157/rhys-in-his-nightmares-from-my-catherine-au-fic
> 
> Night 7!

The night seems never ending. Blocks move without Rhys touching them, the tower itself turned against him. The trials are long and his calloused feet crack and bleed on the stones. 

Rhys runs and runs, thinking fast and clearing a path in a frenzy. He catches sight of the creature pursuing him and almost falls from the sight. 

Himself.

A huge, terrifying version of Rhys with a mask was pursuing him. The mask is white and glowing over half his face, while the rest of its form is pitch black. The light dances around his feet as Rhys scrambles up the wall, shaking and stumbling in the dark. He's so close, he has to make it, ignore the similar but wild hair and evil glint his shadow self has, ignore it all if he was going to survive. 

Right at the summit is the Cathedral. The end. Two heavy doors on a platform fitted with red carpet and gold trim, just a little farther, a little farther-

Rhys makes it to the top, but tonight doesn't end there.

"Wait!"

He turns his head back from the doors of the Cathedral. A sheep wearing a yellow tie is running up the steps. "Vasquez?"

"Rhys! Oh God, Rhys!" For the first time in his life, Rhys felt sympathy for Vasquez. To his horror, Vasquez paused on the steps, looking up at Rhys as the monster sent a tremor up from the darkness. "Don't trust Jackie! Or Jack! She, er, he cursed me! It's all good until you're ready to marry Jack, then-"

"RUN!" shouted Rhys, staring as the creature version of himself rose up behind Vasquez, the bright mask shattering as it reached out.

"HELP ME! RHYS, PLEASE!"

Vasquez tried to get away, but was snatched up by the shadow creature's clawed hands and thrown down its throat, his screams echoing in Rhys's ears.

"VASQUEZ!!!!"

-~-

"-yet another death. Hugo Vasquez, age 47, found by his wife this morning. She swears he was alive last night, but given the shriveled state, it seems much longer than that. The symptoms match all other sudden deaths recently, the cause still unknown." 

Rhys blearily knocked his radio off his table in an attempt to turn it off, pulling the cord out of the power socket. "Good enough," he mumbled. Vasquez. He seemed to have had a dream about him, but he couldn't remember it. No wonder he slept so badly. 

He ate lunch with Yvette at work, still in shock over Vasquez's sudden death. The tv in the lounge was on, reporting and showing his body with the callousness only a news program could pull off, his face a mask of fear as his wife cried off camera. 

"I had a dream about Vasquez last night," said Rhys quietly, bothered we he stirred his soup.

"Ew."

"He died in it." Yvette glared but Rhys pressed on. "Listen, Yvette. It doesn't make sense, but I feel like nightmares are connected to this. I- I can't explain it."

She relaxed and sighed. "You're just in shock, Rhys. This is our second dead boss this week." Rhys knew he was onto something, but didn't push it. "Have you stopped cheating, by the way?"

Rhys closed his eyes. "I'm breaking up with Jack today. It's gonna be bad, but I have to. For Vaughn."

"Good. You'll be relieved when it's over."

Not really.

Jack met Rhys at the Stray Sheep, wearing cologne that made Rhys feel warm and smiling at him with affection and cheerfulness that made it so hard to talk. "Hey Rhysie. What's up, babe? You look upset."

"I, um. I have some bad news." Jack tried to hold Rhys's hand but Rhys retracted his arm, looking away. "We have to break up."

"Ha. Aaaahahahaaaaaa. Break up with Handsome Jack? You're funny, kiddo. Almost got me."

Rhys shook his head sadly. "No, Jack. I'm being serious." He risked a glance at Jack's face and instantly regretted it. Jack kept himself closed off and perfect, but Rhys saw grief and anguish. "I- I have a boyfriend, Jack. I can't be with you."

Jack stared. "Okay."

His voice was worryingly level. Rhys was nervous to talk more. "Okay?"

"You're hot, Rhysie. Hot as they come. How can I have a monopoly on you, right? I usually don't volunteer to share, but you're special. I'm okay with it."

"No- no. I can't."

Jack ignored his protests. "As long as we still have plenty of time together, it's okay if you have another boy. Oooooooh, could I watch? He's cute if he's with you, isn't he?"

"I can't do that, Jack!" exclaimed Rhys. "He- my boyfriend- he won't go for this. He's pregnant. I'm gonna marry him, okay?"

Rhys wanted to hug Jack, take it all back as Jack struggled to accept what he was saying. "You don't HAVE to marry him."

"Yes I do, Jack."

It seemed to be sinking in, and Jack was getting desperate. "Don't you love me?!" 

"It's not that I don't like you, Jack. I can't be with you. I can't do that to my boyfriend." 

"I'm going to die without you."

Oh god. "Jack, don't say things like that."

Jack shook his head and panted, his eyes wide with desperation. "You're sending me away and I'll never be able to come back. Rhys- Rhysie please. Take it back. Take it back! I'll do anything to be with you!"

If Jack truly was back from the dead, and with all the bizarre things going on Rhys wouldn't be surprised, he wondered for a second if he was binding Jack there. Even if he was, he thought of Vaughn and couldn't bear to hurt him. "Jack, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We can be friends-"

"Friends? FRIENDS?!" shouted Jack, bolting up and almost overturning the table. "I slept with you! I held you in my arms and kissed you and felt LOVED! How can I pretend I don't love you? I need you, oh god take it back!" 

Rhys swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

Jack bit his lip and shuddered. It was a small gesture, but Rhys realized what was happening right as Jack quietly sniffed. "Jack- no- I-" Jack hiccuped and broke down crying into his hands, ignoring him.

Handsome Jack was crying. 

Because of Rhys.

He wanted to throw up, it was so horrible listening to Jack's sobs.

"Take it back. I'm going to die if you do this. I- I have to be with you, we can be happy together! Please. Rhysie, sweetheart. I'm begging you." Jack's voice broke as he moved close to Rhys, his presence still as intoxicating as before, drawing Rhys in, begging for contact, for healing. Rhys wanted to melt, but sadly shook his head. Jack roughly grabbed him by his vest and hauled him to his feet as he cried, trying to coax Rhys into confirming him.

Rhys didn't dare touch him. "No, Jack," he said softly. Jack shoved him away and stormed into the bathroom and Rhys followed, wanting to calm him down. "Jack!"

Jack growled and dug his nails into his palms, tears drying and anger setting in. "Take. It. Back."

"No."

Jack swung his fist into Rhys's stomach. Rhys remained passive, feeling so terrible he didn't want to fight back. "Rhys, please, God PLEASE COME TO YOUR SENSES!" He punched Rhys again and this time Rhys doubled over and wheezed, tears coming to his eyes. "You're a little BITCH, RHYS!" Jack wasn't done, reaching out to throttle and choke him, growling as he hurt Rhys. 

"Jack- stop! Stop it. Please! I'm sorry, stop! STOP!"

To his surprise, Jack actually did stop. Rhys felt a comforting hand on his cheek and it took all of his willpower to lean out of Jack's affectionate touch.

"Fuck you, Rhys." Jack's eyes were alight with wrath. "I was trying to care for you and love you. Fuck. You- you know what burns, you asshole? I LOVE you! I TRUSTED you! All my life people betray me one after the other, and I opened my heart to you and you turn me away and dump me!" screeched Jack, not letting Rhys talk. "Goddamnit it, you deserve what's coming!" 

Jack slammed the door and Rhys shakily breathed in, his throat tightening as he started crying softly to himself, whining in pain and already missing Jack. He'd hurt Jack. Rhys had wanted to fix things, but he felt far worse than he'd imagined.

Vaughn. Vaughn was why Rhys did this. He thought of Vaughn's smile and his laugh and soothing scent. How Vaughn liked his coffee and the way his glasses glinted in the sun, his warm laugh and his chattering voice. The thought of his boyfriend calmed Rhys down, sighing as he stopped crying. Vaughn was all his. It was going to be okay. 

It didn't help the bruises forming on his abdomen as he stumbled out of the bathroom, miserable and upset.

"Geez Rhys, what happened to you?" asked Sasha, setting down a tray of drinks and helping him sit down. "You look even shittier than usual."

"You're always so kind," groaned Rhys, laying his head on the table. "I broke up with the guy I was cheating on Vaughn with. He didn't take it too well." 

"WHAT? HE HIT YOU? IN MY BAR?"

"Bathroom. Didn't you hear him? He was shouting for a good while." Rhys closed his eyes and moaned with pain. 

Sasha sat beside him and put an arm around him. "No, I didn't hear anything. What did he look like?"

August walked in and seated himself across from Rhys. "Man, what happened?"

"Rhys got assaulted by the guy he broke up with. God, I'm glad you left him." Rhys didn't mention that he hadn't tried to fight back, and that really anyone who broke Handsome Jack's heart and lived should be thankful.

"Gross, who do I need to punch?" asked August, cracking his knuckles. "Come on Rhys, what did he look like?"

"You're gonna laugh." Rhys shifted in his seat and rubbed his temples. "He, uh, looked a lot like Handsome Jack. It wasn't Tim," he added quickly. "But he wore the same clothes."

Sasha and August exchanged a glance. "Uh, Rhys? I've never seen anyone like that here at this bar. I would remember, because I'd punch first and ask questions later."

"Which is why Tim doesn't come here anymore," added August.

Rhys groaned. "Oh come on! Are half the people in my life invisible? You tell me you can't see Angel, then you tell me you can't see Jack!" 

"Jack? He looked like and went by Jack? Boy, I can't believe you cheated on Vaughn with that."

"No. Okay, listen. It was actually Handsome Jack, but that sounds crazy. I know it does!" Rhys shakily stood up. "It doesn't matter if you believe me. Jack is out of my life now. It's been a bad week. I just want to propose to Vaughn and forget this ever happened." 

August held his hands up. "Woah, okay Rhys. We're your friends."

Sasha nodded. "As long as everything's okay with Vaughn, we're good."

Rhys turned his back to them, ignoring the lump in his throat as August kissed Sasha and held her, casually and gently. To his surprise, Angel was still at her table. "Angel? I got the feeling that, uh. You know, things were over. I'm sorry about what I did to Jack."

Angel didn't answer him directly. "The important part is what I don't know. It's what you know."

"I just got beat up, could you talk normally?" Rhys didn't want to push, but he felt he had to. "I think I'll sleep well tonight, at least. Dunno how I know that with my boss dying this morning, but I feel good about tonight."

Again, no comment on what he said, but she continued her thought. "What I don't know is what you want, Rhys."

"Well, I just dumped Jack-"

"I know what you did and why," interrupted Angel. "The question is, what do you REALLY want?"


	8. Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GRAND FINALE FOLKS!
> 
> Right now, I have FIVE endings planned, which I want to write and then post all at once. I encourage everyone to read them all once they're up. Should be a little something for everyone. :D

Rhys slept perfectly.

He opened his eyes to light flooding his bedroom, feeling more rested than he had for days. Rhys smiled to himself and dozed, rolling over and snuggling into his blankets and pillows. He slowly opened his eyes-

And jumped.

Jack was curled up beside him, back to Rhys, sleeping soundly. Rhys opened his mouth to say something, but when he blinked Jack was gone.

It was a vision, he told himself. He'd gotten so used to Jack that he'd projected him being there. That had to be it. 

The doorbell rang and Rhys tiredly dragged himself out of bed. "Coming!" He checked his apartment to make sure it was empty before lifting the latch. "Hey, Vaughn! Good morning. Geez, I've missed you."

Vaughn tentatively smiled. "Yeah, work has be-"

"Oh ho HO! So this shortcake is your ball and chain, huh Rhysie?" 

Rhys almost pissed himself, recoiling as Jack stepped out from behind him, only in bright yellow boxers and a Hyperion t-shirt, hair standing up in all directions that might as well have been a neon sign blaring I JUST GOT LAID, with a lazy smile to match. "Jack?! Wha-!?"

Vaughn was quick on the uptake as always, and Rhys noticed his eyes go cold despite his calm exterior. That look usually meant he was plotting someone's painful demise. "I'm coming in, and you're going to tell me EXACTLY what's going on!" snapped Vaughn, pushing past Rhys as he stammered.

"Of course, come on in!" Jack opened his arms to welcome Vaughn in and cheerfully whistled as he started making coffee, clashing with Vaughn's aggressive sulk. "It's a lovely day, isn't it? Zip-a-dee-do-da!" 

Rhys glanced between the two of them, feeling like a frightened rabbit caught in a trap. "Vaughn- uh- Jack! I told you I'm done with you! In fact, I've never invited you over, you just break in!" Jack kept whistling, happy to ruin Rhys's life, shaking his hips playfully.

Vaughn folded his arms, perched on the edge of a chair at Rhys's folding table that served as a small dining room. "So." Rhys gulped and Vaughn glared at him, anger mixed with pain he was trying and failing to hide. "Five years of our lives dedicated to each other, childhood best friends to lovers, and you'd throw me away for a Handsome Jack body double. I- I can't believe you!" 

"Oh no, cupcake," drawled Jack. He brought them steaming cups of coffee which neither touched and smirked. "I'm the real goddamn deal. Rhysie wouldn't settle for less." 

"I didn't invite him here, Vaughn! I'm done with him!"

"You're a terrible liar, Rhys!"

"It's true! I dropped everything with Jack, he's just here to mess things up!"

Jack clicked his tongue. "You're just confusing Rhys. You see, once he finally dumps you, he'll be free to be with me, right darling?" Jack wound his arm around Rhys and Rhys shoved him off. 

"Knock it off, Jack!"

"Or what, princess?"

Vaughn stood up and Jack gestured at him with a snort. "Oh right, you have to stay with him, since he's pregnant, huh? Really? Cheap tactic. Do you really believe this twig could have a bun in the oven? HE'S the liar!" 

"Shut up!" screeched Vaughn, making them both flinch. "How would you know if I was pregnant anyway, Rhys? Because as a loving boyfriend, you went with me to my doctor, right?"

Oh FUCK. "Oh my god, Vaughn, I-"

"Or you called me after! Or you did anything that would imply you CARED!" Vaughn slammed his hand on the table and shook. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"All the more reason to break up," commented Jack. 

"Shut up, Jack!" snarled Rhys. "Remember how you weren't INVITED into my life, right? You just came in and ruined everything!"

Jack bent down close to Rhys's face. "What am I, a fairy? I take what I want. Don't act like a fucking victim, Rhys! Or should I tell Vaughn here all about how I took you on your own bed and you begged and SCREAMED for me? How much you like being called the slut you are-"

Vaughn charged low at Jack and hit him in the stomach, trying to shift his center of gravity to throw him. "Leave Rhys alone! He just said he doesn't want you!" It would've worked if Jack hadn't braced himself and started throwing his own punches with absurdly fast reflexes, knocking the wind out of Vaughn.

"Stop it!" yelled Rhys, putting himself between them, shoving them apart. "I care about both of you, okay? Stop hurting each other!" 

Vaughn backed off, but Jack pushed against Rhys. "He's confusing you! Let me at him, then we can be happy together!"

"Don't hurt him! He's my friend, Jack!"

Out of the corner of Rhys's eye, Vaughn kept backing up into the kitchen, hands opening a drawer behind him and frantically rummaging through it.

"Awwwwwww, looking for this?" Jack held up a wickedly sharp chef's knife from behind his back, laughing as Vaughn blanched. He playfully swung it in Vaughn's direction, smirking at the terror on Vaughn's face. 

"JACK!" Rhys stepped between them, deflecting another swing from Jack and grabbing his wrist, fighting Jack to keep from reaching Vaughn. "STOP IT!"

Rhys sidestepped Jack and twisted his wrist, trying to force Jack to let go.

Jack had too much momentum to stop.

Jack gasped with pain as he impaled himself on the knife, eyes going wide and then blank as he collapsed on the floor, blood seeping out from his clothes and soaking the carpet.

Vaughn stared with his hands over his mouth, shaking. "Oh- oh my god. Rhys. Rhys, I- oh no."

"Fuck." Rhys recoiled from the unconscious body that was rapidly turning into a corpse at his feet, tripping over a chair in shock. "Oh god. Vaughn, you gotta get out of here! I'll figure something out. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Rhys gently hugged Vaughn to him, trying to calm him down. "Come on, we gotta go."

Vaughn led the way to his door in a daze and clumsily unlocked it, stopping short at what he saw. "Rhys?"

A wall of blocks, straight from Rhys's nightmares.

"This can't be happening." Rhys stared at the wall as Vaughn clung to him.

"I'm scared." He certainly sounded it, small and afraid.

"I've got you, it'll be okay. Fuck, we gotta climb." 

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" roared Jack's voice from the depths. The illusion of his bedroom shattered to reveal the most terrifying thing Rhys had ever seen.

Jack, without his mask, or even a human face. He unhinged his jaw, large enough to snap up Rhys or Vaughn in a bite and howled, showing off rows of pointed teeth like a shark glittering with blood. His vault scar was pulsing and glowing orange like it was freshly made, the burn over his eye sealing it shut. His hair was wild and messy and his other eye glinted with malice as he swung a clawed arm at the wall, taking out bricks below them and shaking the entire structure, making Vaughn scream.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" commanded Rhys, hauling Vaughn up with him. Vaughn was in shock and only numbly followed Rhys as he frantically made a path up for both of them. 

Balls of fire fell down on them and Rhys had to watch out for Vaughn, calling out to him to stop or go. Vaughn's lip trembled and Rhys could tell he was close to tears of pain and fright. 

"It's okay, just a little farther!" Rhys shoved a staircase together as a bell clanged in the distance. "We're almost there! Come on!" Vaughn dogged a fireball, maybe by accident, and made it close to Rhys, only a few seconds faster than Jack's creature form.

"Rhys?" Vaughn sounded uncertain, scared.

"We can talk later, we have to go!" Rhys made it to the highest platform and turned to see Vaughn still standing below him, eyes downcast. "Vaughn!"

He looked up and this time Rhys could see he was definitely crying. Vaughn shook and bit his lip, a soft sob of pain escaping his throat. "How- how can I ever trust you again? I- I don't know what to do. How can I live when I'm- I'm NOTHING to you?!"

The ground quaked and Jack rose up from the depths, bellowing a war cry as he reached for Vaughn.

"VAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHN!" screamed Rhys, hurtling down the steps and sweeping him off his feet and away from Jack, holding him close as he vaulted back up the steps, thankful for his long legs. Vaughn's head rested on his shoulder as he sobbed. "It's okay. I love you, I love you and it's okay. I've got you."

"RHYS!" Jack didn't attack right away when he reached the top, giving time for Rhys to fling the door open and watch as white light consumed everything. Rhys!" cried out Jack again in the background as everything faded. Rhys's heart skipped a beat.

It sounded like a plea. 

-~-

"AAUGH!" Rhys leapt out of bed, trembling from head to toe. Someone was pounding insistently on his door, not caring that it was early in the morning. He stumbled over and undid the latch to be met with Vaughn. "Oh thank god you're safe!" Rhys hugged Vaughn close to himself, lifting him off the ground and burrowing his nose in his skin so he could inhale his cologne.

"Uh, Rhys?"

"Oh god, I was so worried. Shit, is Jack here? Fuck." Rhys set him down and bolted the door, turning around to ransack his own apartment. He threw the blankets off his bed and tore the shower curtain down, rushing around as Vaughn stood by his bed blankly. "He's here somewhere, he'll pop up and get stabbed-"

"What're you talking about?"

Rhys whirled around and frowned. "Wait- you don't remember?"

Vaughn sighed. "I came here to talk to you. You've been acting so weird lately, and- I-"

"Did you sleep well?" Rhys had to know if his nightmare was real, the images startlingly clear in his mind.

"What? No, no I slept terribly!" snapped Vaughn. Rhys wasn't sure if he was relieved or not that it had happened, but that Vaughn had no recollection of it. "Listen, Rhys." 

Rhys gave Vaughn his full attention, still on edge. "I'm listening."

"I came here to break up with you."

No.

No, not after all this.

"What? N-"

"I'm not pregnant," interrupted Vaughn, his speech coming out fast in torrents, rushing and trying not to cry. "I'm not pregnant, and you didn't want me to be anyway. I actually knew a couple days ago, but I wanted to see if you cared, or if you'd admit you were cheating. I mean do you think I'm fucking stupid, Rhys?! So I waited. And you know what? You don't care. At all. But it's okay, Rhys! You and whoever you're cheating on me with can go have as much FUN as you like!" Shock must've registered on Rhys's face. "I know because our friends won't lie to me, I know all about it! You're not bound to me anymore! Don't feel any guilt throwing me away!"

An intense sorrow Rhys felt in his chest slowly pumped through him with a numbing ache. He missed being punched in the stomach by Jack. "It's true, I had cheated. That's over now, though! Some crazy guy broke into my life, and it took me a bit to get rid of him."

Vaughn shook his head. "If you thought you were innocent, and that's really all that happened, why wouldn't you have told me? Or anyone right after it happened? You could've stayed at my place, or with any of our friends. It breaks my heart that you might've been assaulted or pressured into a fling with someone, but- but it became clear you WANTED it after awhile. I would've wanted you to be safe! You told me that one morning you'd been mugged, but it was the guy you'd chosen over me!"

"Yes, okay. There were a few days where I, um. You know. I thought about it. But it really was just a stupid fling! I came back to you, I love you-"

"Stop." Vaughn backed away from Rhys when he tried to hold him. "I can't do this, okay? I can't be something you throw away when you're bored. I can't stay with someone who would put me second under some random guy you happen to meet. I let myself do that for years, remember? I let myself get bullied and stepped on all through high school and college. I never fought back, I tried so hard to just be liked or respected and to please people and I was passive to the point of pathetic. I just- I-" the tears started and Vaughn hid his face in his sleeve. "I just never thought YOU would do it too!"

He was losing Vaughn. "Vaughn, God I-"

"I love you, you know that? I love you with all of my heart, but I can't lie down and take this. I can't for my own safety and well being. You KNOW what I've struggled with all my life, and you- you just proved all those people right!" His voice was cracking and breaking but he yelled through it. "Did you even mean those pep talks about confidence and how smart I was and how you'd never leave me behind, or did you just pity your little friend because no one else did?! You kept me as a filler until someone WORTHY of you came along!"

"Vaughn, I meant every word. I love you, please-" Rhys approached him and hoped Vaughn would cave and nestle in his arms, but he just stepped further away, refusing.

"I'm going. Go-goodbye, Rhys." Vaughn fully broke down as he ran out of his apartment, running and slamming the door behind him.

Vaughn dumped him.

He was gone.

Rhys held his arms to his chest and slunk to the floor. Vaughn left him. He'd sent Jack away. 

After having two, he was left with nothing.

Rhys curled up in on himself and cried harder than he had in years. The week had been full of drama and heartache already, but it all pales compared to this. Vaughn was a part of him, his best friend for as long as he could remember. They were always by the other's side, always there. He wouldn't go to a party if Vaughn wasn't let in. Rhys may have teased him once and awhile, but he'd always wanted Vaughn to shine and be happy. He comforted him through anxiety attacks and studied with him every day when they were in school. They'd had sleepovers, movie nights, played countless video games together, everything together. He helped Vaughn through his transition and gave him platonic and romantic affection so easily it was like breathing. They'd lived together before they'd dated. 

Hell, as kids their parents used to joke about them getting married. Then, Vaughn came out as a boy and they waited until both of them came out as being same gender attracted to start joking about them getting married again. Rhys even didn't know Vaughn's parents' names because he'd always teasingly called them 'mom' and 'dad'.

Dating Vaughn had been in the back of his mind for a lot of high school, but it wasn't until a late night confession when they were 22 that they'd dated. They fit together perfectly, so naturally and sweetly. He'd been Vaughn's very first kiss.

Even in his worst nightmares, he and Vaughn were never apart.

He'd ruined it all.

Rhys knew he must've gone to work and done some things, but he couldn't focus or remember it at all. The world was more of a dream than his nightmares were. 

He spent the day being numb until he had to break down in the bathroom and cry after work. He really didn't care who heard. Or he thought he didn't, until Yvette showed up with a soft knock.

"Rhys?"

"This is the men's room," came Rhys's muffled reply, sniffling. "I- I feel bad enough already, okay? Leave me alone." 

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Rhys. You're my friend too."

"WELL IM FUCKING NOT!" shouted Rhys, aggressively spraying snot out of his nose. "You told him, didn't you?! Nevermind! I don't care who it was! Point is, my life is over!" Rhys pulled out his phone and groaned at all of the texts and calls he'd sent to Vaughn that had been given the silent treatment. "I want to die."

"I wanted to take you somewhere to eat, since you're going through this."

Seeing as Yvette was normally the one getting lunch from Rhys, it was actually a little tempting. "O-okay." His phone was still in his hand, and Rhys sighed. It was all over. He could have Jack back if he wanted to.

Except that-

"What?!" gasped Rhys, scrolling through his messages, contacts, and pictures. "It's gone!"

"Huh?"

"All of Jack's contact info! It's deleted from my phone! All the proof I was ever with him!" Rhys's heart pounded and he sweated. What the hell? "How is it all gone? Oh my god! His number! The call logs, the texts! His flirty nudes!-"

"GOD RHYS-"

"It's all missing!" Rhys kept his phone password locked at all times. There was no way someone could've erased it since it was always on his person. 

Rhys had planned to drink himself into a stupor if not his grave, but the mystery of Jack was burning into him too much. Angel was missing from the bar, to his disbelief. He tried asking all of his friends again.

"Handsome Jack. Come on guys, Jack! None of you have seen him lately?"

"He's dead, piss for brains," growled August. 

Rhys laid his head on the table. No one had seen Jack, or Angel. He had nothing but questions and guilt. He sipped a few drinks, staying later than usual. It's not like he had anywhere else to go. Athena was getting on with Janey better, after admitting she still did vault hunting. August and Sasha were also doing perfectly. Life went on, until everyone but Sasha left.

No, he had to be missing something. 

Oh.

He knew it.

How did he not notice, when he was asking everyone what they saw?

Angel.

Angel was the key.

Rhys spilled his drink and didn't even listen to the commotion he caused as Sasha grumbled at him. He was remembering.

"I'm friends with the owner," she had said. Angel had looked to Vincent one time for his nod of approval. He could see her. They knew each other.

Rhys bolted to the counter where Vincent was casually wiping out a glass. "YOU!!!!" he shouted.

"Me," said Vincent coyly. "Figured it out, have you?"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" screamed Rhys. "Where's Jack? Where's Angel? Why did I reach the Cathedral and my life just got worse?! Tell me!"

Sasha rushed over and snapped a wet towel at Rhys. "Stop harassing my boss!"

"No, Sasha," said Vincent calmly. "It's time for my reveal. Rhys has been right about everything." Vincent took his glasses off, revealing glowing, catlike red eyes.

Sasha recoiled and Rhys flinched. "What's been happening?" asked Rhys, more polite than before. 

"There's a curse, every hundreds or in this case, thousand years. It punishes unloyal lovers by taking them into nightmares, where they will die in trials if not light enough on their feet."

Rhys nodded while Sasha looked faint. "Uh, okay. What about Jack? And Angel?"

Vincent grinned. "Handsome Jack died, and was recruited to be an incubus, or, as you would say, sex demon." That made perfect sense, now that Rhys thought about it. He almost giggled, since everything seemed so surreal, but kept it in. That explained how he could've possibly gotten the red ribbon picture on his own, by breaking physics. "Although, sometimes he tries to be a succubus and go for straight men, since his power allows him to shift into whatever his target wants. Don't ask me why, it's probably an ego thing for him to get into literally anyone's pants. In your case, I'd imagine you flattered him greatly by preferring his original form."

"Rhys wasn't cheating before Jack though." Sasha's expression darkened. "RIGHT, Rhys?"

"I wasn't," Rhys assured her. "Hey! Why did he come after me anyway?!"

"Like I said, you flatter him by liking his original self. Jack can only be summoned by a job to do. As it was with me, your succubus, er, incubus, used you hedging on marriage as an excuse to seduce you." Vincent kept wiping out glasses, reminding Rhys of actors on crime shows who kept stocking cans of soup while discussing murder. "I was the man to beat the tower a thousand years ago. I was granted a wish, and so shall you, if you chose to go in one more night." 

Rhys nodded. "O- okay. Why is it that I reached the freedom of the cathedral and my life is in shambles? I don't get it."

"You're free from both Jack and Vaughn, to chose your destiny."

A shitty but true argument.

Sasha was completely in shock. "You mean you've been almost dying every night? Alongside everything ELSE?"

"It's been a hell of a week," agreed Rhys. "Is that why no one can see Jack?"

"Yes, and why your phone is blank. Jack, technically speaking, doesn't exist in this dimension anymore. Only you, Angel, anyone he was seducing, and I can see him." Vincent rubbed his nose where his sunglasses used to sit. "You'll never see Jack again, unless he's summoned." 

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows. "What about Angel? She's a kid."

"She was recruited for a role, just like Jack was. I don't make the rules, Rhys." 

Sasha put her arm around Rhys. "I'm sorry all this has happened to you, Rhys. But it's done now. You're free."

"I accept your challenge," said Rhys to Vincent. "I want my wish."

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Sasha.

Rhys stood up straight. "I've seen how my life is now, without what I want. I know that if I don't try this, it won't be worth the life I get without the risk."

Vincent grinned. "I'll be the one trying to kill you. Nothing personal, of course. I hope you make it."

"You're awfully cheerful."

"Well, Rhys." Vincent passed Rhys a small packet of sleeping tablets. "Hold onto your wish. Let it consume you. If you do this, you'll survive. I see it in you."

Sasha shook her head. "Rhys, I- oh God. Good luck." She hugged him and Rhys accepted it, smiling into her shirt.

"Getting sentimental, eh?"

"I don't want you to DIE, you asshole!"

"I'll be back, Sasha. Don't worry."

Rhys fell into bed that night with a bizarre determination. He'd never gone to sleep as though on a mission before.

He flew up step after step, passion fueling him as he climbed more than he had any other night. This or death, for just one night. He could do it. His wish would come true. The cold, the pain, the blood, the fear. None of it mattered. He barely flinched at Vincent's demon form, chasing him at a steady pace towards heaven. 

He was going to make it.

Rhys was almost there-

His foot touched the soft carpet of the entrance to the heavens. He breathlessly flung the door open, angels singing in he background as Vincent cheered.

He was enveloped in white light, and then nothing. And then he was standing back at the bar, just him and Vincent. It was ethereal, and he had a feeling they really weren't at the bar, but it didn't matter. Vincent was smiling at him, with human eyes this time, holding out a glass of champagne. "Cheers, Rhys."

Rhys took a sip and sighed, the warmth and sweetness stronger than anything else he'd ever drank. "It's still weird how we sound the same."

"After awhile, you have to stop questioning things."

Rhys downed his glass and sighed, feeling more alive than ever before. "Now, about my wish..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I got lots of writing to do for my endings, so it may be a bit, but I'm working on them :D


	9. True Vaughn Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm SO sorry it's taken me this long, life has been busy with lots of things, including getting a new job.
> 
> I have three endings to post, and I encourage you guys to read them all!
> 
> I have another few I'll do after these BUT I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER IM TOO EXCITED

Rhys waited anxiously at his usual table, fidgeting with nerves. There was no guarantee this would work, despite his wish. 

Vaughn came in the door, flanked by Vincent, Sasha, August, Yvette, and Fiona. "...know what's so important you'd give me a ride here, Vincent." He turned his head and made eye contact with Rhys, freezing in place. "Oh, no. No, I-"

"Please," said Vincent gently.

"I think you'll want to hear what Rhys has to say," added Fiona, taking Vaughn by the arm and leading him over. 

He reluctantly sat down across from Rhys. Good. Rhys leaned slightly towards him and said, "Hey."

"Hey."

"I love you, Vaughn."

Vaughn's expression was pained. "Rhys, I broke up with you."

"I know, but just listen." Rhys took a deep breath. Now or never. "After you left me, I had to reevaluate my life. For the first time in five years, you weren't mind. You weren't just a text away. I'd taken you for granted because you've always been there. Now, after all this, and living without you, I know now. I know that, um," Rhys blushed and he looked down. "I know that I don't want to live my life without you by my side, Vaughn."

Vaughn listened quietly. He swallowed hard and fidgeted with his shirt hem. "I feel the same way."

"You do?" Rhys's heart leapt in his chest.

"Yes. I love you. But- you- god, Rhys. Why did you cheat on me?" 

Here was the tricky part. "Technically, I never did. The guy I was with didn't exist. I just thought he did. He was actually an incubus from another dimension who tricked me into thinking I was cheating."

"Excuse me?!" Vaughn looked from Rhys to everyone else, as though waiting for someone to call Rhys out or laugh at what he thought was obviously a joke. "You don't expect me to believe this, do you?"

August folded his arms and nodded his head towards Rhys. "You think we all believed this at first either? Hell no."

"I was here every night," said Sasha. "There was no other guy. Not that anyone could see."

Vincent took his glasses off to reveal his catlike, demon eyes. Vaughn jolted back and Vincent blinked. "There, you see? I personally can vouch for Rhys. He was manipulated and tricked. However, he himself lifted the curse by defeating his demon and me."

"Even if he wasn't real," added Rhys, his heart thudding. "I cheated on you in my heart, and I'm sorry. I'm here because I want you to know, I'd do anything to take it back. I love you. I want to marry you. Not right now, of course not right after all this, but in the future."

Vaughn covered his mouth, and then his eyes, shaking with soft sobs. Their friends took that as their cue to back off, letting Rhys sit beside him and hold him close. "Y- you mean it? You want me?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Vaughn. I'm never taking you for granted again." Vaughn leaned into Rhys and tucked his head under Rhys's chin.

Rhys finally felt complete.

-~- A Few Months Later -~-

Rhys lazily kissed Vaughn, sighing as Vaughn kissed back. Their bedsheets were a tangled but comfortable mess around them, pillows and blankets everywhere. Any clothes they'd once had on were tossed carelessly on the floor.

They were having a hard time getting out of bed, but it's not like they were really trying.

"Hmmmm." Vaughn hummed low in his throat, hands tangling in Rhys's hair. "You up for another round?"

"When am I not?" Rhys positioned himself and pressed inside Vaughn, both panting at the feeling. He kissed his neck as he rolled his hips, moaning as Vaughn lifted his body off the bed to meet him. Rhys sped up and moaned as Vaughn matched him thrust for thrust, his powerful abdomen and legs flexing and propelling him up. "Oh- ahh Vaughn-"

"C'mon Rhys, harder, oh- ooooh like that," Vaughn threw his head back and groaned, digging his fingernails into Rhys. Rhys found the perfect angle and Vaughn gasped as he started feeling overwhelmed, unable to keep up as sparks of pleasure coursed through him. 

He kissed Vaughn with gentle lips, sighing and gasping as he got close. This was perfection. Warmth and peacefulness came over him as he orgasmed, moaning when Vaughn followed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Vaughn kissed Rhys back, all softness and closeness, holding him close as Rhys slipped out. "I love you so much."

Rhys blushed in his afterglow, pressing his nose to Vaughn's. "I can't wait for you to be my husband."

"You don't have to wait long. Our wedding's tomorrow." 

Vaughn wore a dark green suit to their wedding, Rhys a blue one. Yvette had insisted that they look festive and they'd agreed to flower crowns for everyone involved . Yvette and Fiona were maids of honor for both Rhys and Vaughn in lighter blue and green dresses. 

Gortys was the ring bearer and nearly fell over part of the way down the aisle she was so happy. Vincent officiated the marriage, sporting a flower crown of his own along with sunglasses ("don't need to freak your parents out, right?").

Rhys could hardly remember the ceremony or what all was said. He was too busy looking at Vaughn with a stupid grin on his face. He gently lifted Vaughn off his feet to kiss him as their small audience whooped and applauded. "I love you," he whispered to him, heart about to burst with happiness as their lips met.

Vincent hosted the reception at his bar, all of the chairs and booths pushed to the side to make room for a dance floor. More flowers were strung around the walls and ceilings, infused with fairy lights. 

Vaughn swept Rhys off his feet, both laughing as Rhys held onto him. He carried Rhys into the room as Vincent uncorked champagne. "You guys ready for a party?" called out Vaughn.

Sasha, August, Fiona, Tim, Yvette, Athena, Janey, Vincent, Gortys, and their families cheered. Loader Bot simply gave them a thumbs up. 

Vaughn set Rhys down and Rhys waved everyone over to them, away from the drinks and food. "This isn't exactly a traditional wedding, but I do want to toss this bouquet. If you're unmarried, also known as not Janey and Athena," he added with a grin at the two of them, "then stand behind me!"

Rhys tossed the flower bundle and immediately heard Sasha screech with protest. He turned around with a laugh to see Fiona staring at the bouquet in her hands. Sasha pointed at it and exclaimed, "How can you be getting married next if you're single?!"

"Maybe she won't be." Vaughn grinned and said, "We don't have a garter, but this is good enough!" He snapped his fingers with a practiced flourish and held up a pair of bee print boxer shorts. 

"You had that up your sleeve for the whole ceremony?" laughed August.

"Sure did." Vaughn playfully snapped the band and flung it across the room without looking, "Not to worry, it's brand new, but Rhys does have a pair an awful lot like it!"

"Oh good." Tim picked the boxers off his head as Vaughn and the others laughed.

Vaughn held a knife over their strawberry and vanilla cake and beamed as he cut into it, slicing it into pieces as people came up to say congratulations. Vincent turned on his music system and played dance music, leaning back in his seat to watch the show.

Tim awkwardly stood by himself as friends and couples formed dance circles around Rhys and Vaughn, both euphoric and carefree. He blushed when Fiona approached him with a suggestive smile. "Oh, uh. Um. Fiona."

"Wanna dance?" She took the bee underwear he hadn't realized he'd been holding and tossed them aside as an excuse to step closer.

"I can't dance."

"Neither can I."

Tim blushed when she held his hand, pulling him to the center of the room. "You see Rhys? He's dancing like a drugged flamingo, but it's okay because he's having fun. C'mere."

"O-okay!"

Rhys and Vaughn were in their own world, but Rhys was pleased to see Fiona shaking her hips as Tim did something a lot like the charleston, both of them laughing. "I think we're not the only ones getting together today," teased Rhys. 

"A happy day for everyone." Vaughn laughed as Rhys spun him and held him in his arms. Sasha, Janey, and August were definitely the best dancers, with Sasha in the center. 

Vincent joined in but pulled Sasha to the side. "You're one of the few who knows the truth about me. You must know by now that I can't stay in this world."

Sasha sighed and nodded. "I'm gonna miss you. You're the only boss I've ever had that I haven't tried to backstab."

He grinned. "Well, you'll always have a part of me. I'm leaving the bar to you and August to run as you like."

Sasha stared with wide eyes. "What?! Really?"

Vincent handed her a folder of papers. "Consider it an early wedding gift."

"Oh. Um. I mean August and I-"

"Not yet, maybe. But I know love when I see it." Vincent winked and left Sasha alone to tell August herself.

Vaughn turned the music off before everyone got ready to leave, leaning into Rhys with a smile. "We have an announcement to make, everyone!"

Rhys kissed Vaughn's cheek and wiggled his eyebrows. "We're expecting..."

The group had varying stunned expressions as Vaughn rubbed his stomach, but then laughed. "...a puppy! When we get back, we're adopting a golden retriever named Loader Bot." 

"I am honored," said Loader Bot, solemnly patting Rhys on the head. 

Rhys and Vaughn had their honeymoon on an actual small moon, with sandy beaches and plants that thrived on starlight. They nestled close together under the heavens and Rhys smiled at Vaughn, at peace and happy, just like they'd dreamed about. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too."


	10. True Jack Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't pick a favorite ending TBH but I'd love to hear your guys'!

"I have to see him again," pleaded Rhys. "That's my wish." He was in his usual seat, body turned towards Vincent, who was standing adjacent as though he was still acting as a waiter.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Summon him."

Vincent winked. "He's already here."

Rhys jumped as he looked across from the table. "Jack."

"Rhys."

"I missed you, Jack."

Jack was staring at him, like he couldn't believe he was there. "Shit, even after I tried to kill you? Like a lot? I mean lets be clear that last attempt wasn't my choice, but-"

"Shhhhh, I understand. You had a role to play. You're forgiven for that." Rhys blushed, eye contact with Jack making his heart flutter. "I thought I'd never see you again." He'd ached so much for Jack, it was hard to process Jack was there with him. Rhys took Jack's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

The touch set something off.

Words spilled out of Jack's mouth, reckless and loud so Rhys couldn't interrupt. "Listen, Rhys. You remember all of our time together. My job specializes in deceit, to trick you into thinking you were cheating until you really did. I never took advantage of you. I never got intimate with you when you were drunk or asleep. That one night was only that kiss. And I wasn't even supposed to seduce you. I just wanted you, craved you so much. God, you're hot and ambitious. I saw you and decided you'd be mine. Add that I'm your best dream come true in bed? I couldn't resist"

Rhys wondered if he was supposed to be angry. Instead, he was more relieved than anything. "I'm glad. You opened my eyes to what I really want. And you're not as much of an ass as I thought. Just a bit of one."

Jack was looking down, away from Rhys. "I don't love people, Rhys. People don't love me to begin with. The L-word is a no can do in my relationships. I dunno why you're signing up for this, since you have feelings and shit."

"Our relationship already had the L-word." Rhys held Jack's other hand. "Maybe you played up your feelings to manipulate me back when I broke up with you, but you said you felt loved. You said everyone betrays you. I think out of everything, you meant those two things. I legitimately hurt you. You have feelings and shit too."

Jack squirmed, proving Rhys hit the nail on the head. "I was real upset when I tried to strangle you."

"Well, it was clear you weren't at your sunniest."

"And uh, maybe I do have feelings. Somewhere. I- I just. I didn't expect this." Jack took his hand back from Rhys. "You'll be throwing your life away with me."

"Does it matter if that's not the life I want anymore?"

Jack sighed, still depressed. "You wasted your wish, is what I'm saying. You can't come with me. You'll die."

Rhys got up and sat next to Jack, snuggling close like Jack had the first time they met. "Don't you get it, Jack? I want you, no matter what."

"You won't be human anymore."

"Good." Rhys figured he would be like Vincent, and he had no problem with it. He kinda dug those catlike eyes. "I said all that doesn't matter if I don't want this life. I want you."

Jack blinked before a grin spread over his face, returning back to the cocky, teasing Jack Rhys knew. "You're the cutest thing that's happened to me since dying. You saying I get to keep you? Because I sure fuckin' missed you."

Rhys flung his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him, sparks flying down his spine as Jack kissed him back. He moaned into Jack's mouth. Oooooh he'd missed this. Jack deepened their kiss and held Rhys close to him, only breaking apart when Rhys's face was flushed bright pink. "Let's take this downstairs, eh?"

~-~

Rhys snuggled with Jack in the most comfortable bed he'd ever felt, sighing with satisfaction. Every muscle was aching in some way, but he'd never felt so completely blissed out and relaxed.

Hours of sex would do that to you.

Jack kissed Rhys's cheek and nuzzled him, also basking in their afterglow. A literal afterglow. Swirls breached out from Jack's vault scar and pulsed a light purple. Rhys's body didn't have any definite marks yet, just a light blue hue under his skin, along with his now permanent horns. 

The bed dipped as a form shifted by them. A blonde girl Rhys had learned was named Catherine (very shortly before they'd gotten down to business) sat up and sighed, moving away so she wasn't spooning Rhys anymore. "How's that for a welcome home, huh?"

Vincent raised his head from behind Jack and grinned at them all. "I think we're gonna need a bigger bed if people keep choosing to come down here." 

Rhys yawned and stretched. There was only one other person in their bed, lying by the window that looked out into the underworld. "I don't know who the guy in the sheep print pajamas is, and at this point I'm too scared to ask."

"That's just Thomas," said Vincent.

"I'm a god," Thomas growled.

"Welcome to the club, buddy," retorted Jack. 

He probably would have kept talking if Rhys didn't shut him up with another kiss, sweet and gentle. Jack cupped his cheek and melted into him, sighing. Rhys didn't mind the others watching, in fact, he rather liked the attention. "C'mon, you should give me a tour."

Jack reluctantly put clothess on and guided Rhys out into the underworld. Vincent's bedroom overlooked an open valley, with caves and tunnels lined with glowing crystals and stones sprouting out in all directions. The sky was dark and swirling, as though perpetually twilight, but the temperature felt just right to Rhys. He could see every detail around him perfectly. 

"That volcano up there is where Catherine's dad lives, along with Catherine and Vincent themselves, when they feel like being more creature than human." Jack winked and added, "Also lots of lower ranking succubus babes, if you ever wanted to broaden your horizons. They think humans are cute."

"Hmmm, good to know." Rhys kissed Jack on the cheek and smiled when Jack held him around his waist as they walked. The ground under his feet felt soft and warm. He sighed with comfort and made a purring sound. 

"You're adorable."

Rhys laughed. "It's a demon thing! You purred last night too."

"Did not."

"I'll make you purr, Jack. You're gonna sound adorable for everyone to hear." 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever, pumpkin. We have this whole world down here to explore when I'm not on corruption duty. Even I haven't seen everything yet." He abruptly stopped walking, pulling Rhys back with him. "Angel is down here, by the way."

"She is?" Rhys looked around. As much as he liked it, he couldn't imagine her hanging out with succubuses. He remembered her being friends with Vincent, which brought him some relief, but still. Poor kid.

"I- I made some mistakes in my life. I'll admit it." Jack's shoulders slumped. "I told myself that using her powers was okay as long as it was for good. I told myself she was a hero along with me. For years, I convinced myself that using her and controlling her was the right thing to do- it's- it's not." Jack was holding back as much emotion as possible. "There's this little cave full of pools of clear water, where you can watch the outside world. You can't interact or change anything, only perhaps a tiny thing if you completely drain yourself. All she does is sit and watch other people live, just like I made her do."

Rhys raised his eyebrows. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Duh, asshole. It's hard. I never got to know her before. Now? It feels forced and just, I dunno, bad. It's all my fault." 

"Let's go see her."

Jack was one step ahead of him. "Don't you DARE rot away in front of those pools too, Rhys. You'll just torment yourself." 

"There's one thing I have to know. That's it. I promise."

Rhys followed Jack through winding, moonlit paths down to a little cave. Angel was sitting with her knees to her chest, watching a pool of water with sad eyes. No wonder Jack felt depressed. "Hey Angel."

She looked up at Jack and Rhys. "Hi."

"Can I use that for a minute?" asked Rhys, gesturing to the water.

Angel nodded and stood up. Jack shifted awkwardly before following her outside, talking to her in a hushed tone.

Rhys looked into the water and was surprised to see who Angel was watching. Tim was at a café, laptop out with a coffee by his hand, typing and bouncing his leg. He expected some sort of event to happen, but all Tim did was take a sip of his drink and type more, chewing his lip. 

His chest ached when he realized this was how much she missed him.

"Show me Vaughn."

Rhys was expecting to feel terrible, but somehow actually watching Vaughn cry was worse than he imagined.

Fiona held Vaughn around his waist as he sobbed. They were outside at the local park, but the flowers and sunlight didn't seem to cheer Vaughn at all. They were curled together on a bench, Fiona's expression downcast. "That bastard," she muttered.

"Do- do you think he's really dead?"

Rhys's stomach dropped. Oh god, how had he not realized? They had no way of knowing he was okay. No way of knowing that he'd been so selfish as to have CHOSEN to leave them all behind.

"I don't know. What Sasha said about a wish and all that seems so hard to believe, but he can't have disappeared if he didn't want to." 

Vaughn cried harder and Rhys couldn't tear himself away from the puddle view of them. "Fiona?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want us to be like. You know. A rebound."

Rhys blinked. They were dating? Already?

"We're not together yet." Fiona held his hand and squeezed it. "What happened the other day was about Rhys. We both know it. I mean, we like each other, but that was an act of anger."

"I feel so terrible," whispered Vaughn. "The last thing I do before he vanishes is try to recheat him. And then- then I can't even admit it."

Oh.

"We both regret it. That doesn't have to be our start."

Vaughn looked at Fiona the same way he had looked at Rhys when he was scared or anxious. "He was my life. I- I don't know if I'll ever be okay again. I mean, I'll live and all, but I'm not sure who I'll be after this."

"I'm here for you. It's okay to not be okay, Vaughn. We're all here." Fiona sighed, her gaze unfocused. "I miss him too."

Pieces were falling into place as Rhys watched them. He'd assumed Fiona constantly snapping at him had been her natural protective self. Of course if she loved Vaughn, she'd be rightfully furious that Rhys was hurting him. Perhaps that was why Vaughn couldn't stay with Rhys. Not just how Rhys hurt him, but how he'd hurt himself. 

His chest constricted with pain when he realized that maybe Vaughn would've returned to him on his own if he'd just waited a day or two to work through his guilt. Maybe, maybe, maybe-

Rhys couldn't think like that. 

He chose Jack. He loved Jack.

But he also wanted the best for Vaughn.

"I want to ask you out," Vaughn was saying. "But it's so soon, but after five years any time will feel too soon. I just- I feel like I can't let myself be happy without him. Like it's not okay."

It was nearly impossible to have any effect on the world above. Rhys concentrated hard and felt himself draining, anything to let Vaughn be happy. "Please," he choked out, even the air evacuating his lungs. Let them be together, please, he thought desperately.

"Maybe you'll get a sign," suggested Fiona. "You'll know."

The branch of flowers above Vaughn's head shook as though hit, even though there was nothing there. Petals cascaded down onto them and Vaughn smiled. For a moment Rhys could feel Vaughn's heart lift as though it was his own happiness. 

Vaughn sighed deeply, peace taking over him for the first time in too long. "Maybe next week we can get coffee, my treat."

"My treat," corrected Fiona. She returned his smile and Rhys felt himself flood with relief. Fiona would take good care of Vaughn. "Let's go to August's place. You should eat something."

Rhys closed his eyes and willed the vision away, only then aware of Jack at his side. "He'll be happy."

"You're too sweet, kiddo." Jack led him away and Rhys followed, promising himself to not look into the pools again for a long long time. "This is your home now." 

"I can be at peace with that now."

Angel seemed more cheerful than Rhys had last seen her, with her wings spread out. "Dad said I should try flying again!" She spread her wings and flapped them powerfully, propelling herself a few feet off the ground. "I forgot how good it feels."

Jack smiled at her with only a touch of sorrow as she took off, flying up into the sky and pulsing with white energy. "Your talk went well, huh?" asked Rhys, hugging Jack from behind.

"I didn't try to sugarcoat it. She misses the world I never let her be a part of, and she misses Tim." Jack sighed deeply. "The truth is, Tim was better to her than I ever was. He was like an older brother. I- I kept them apart after awhile because I thought he'd take her away from me, but all I did was hurt her. I can admit what I did, and just ask that she live where she is."

Rhys kissed Jack's neck and hugged him tighter. Jack wasn't crying, but he could sense his emotional pain. "We have all the time in the world to be with each other, and with Angel. I'm your family now. You've done your best, but you have to let her heal."

"Yeah." Jack turned and kissed Rhys, licking into his mouth and growling possessively, sending chills down Rhys's spine. Rhys moaned and pressed his body to Jack, panting as Jack got handsy.

"Oh- oh Jack. Fuck, you want another round already?"

"What part of 'sex demon' did you not hear right?"

Rhys laughed and held Jack's hand, excited to go wherever he led. "I love you," he said breathlessly.

"Love you too, Rhys."


	11. Just the Way You Are Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

Angel materialized in front of Rhys, blinking slowly as she looked around. "Rhys? Huh? What's going on? Do you need help with your wish?"

Rhys's heart ached. She'd been shut away for so long, she assumed that anything people did was for someone else, never her. "No, Angel. You're my wish."

"What?"

"I want to adopt you." 

Her tired eyes bored into his, rejecting the idea of happiness for fear it was all a prank. "No, I- you're supposed to wish for-"

"Whatever I want." Rhys looked off to the side as he spoke. "After everything that's happened, I don't want the focus of my life to be romance or settling down with anyone. I love Vaughn, and those happy years I spent with him, but I want to get out and travel. I want to explore. And I remembered you, Angel. I want a friend to bring with me. My wish is for you to have your life back."

Angel sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You mean it?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

The effect happened almost instantly. The ethereal glow around Angel faded, along with her wings. Her tattoos dimmed to a matte white and she slumped forward. "Angel! Are you okay?!"

"I- yeah." She rubbed her forehead and groaned. "There can only be six sirens in the universe. Since I'm coming back to the land of the living, I can't be a seventh."

"I'm sorry." Rhys hadn't even thought about that. 

Tears were streaming down Angel's face as she shook her head. "No, no I'm happy. I'm happier than I've ever been!"

Rhys held her hand and she squeezed his back. He wondered where they should go first. "There's a really pretty Atlas biodome I know of. They were growing plants and it turned into a huge jungle. It'll be a nice first destination."

At that moment there was an urgent pounding on the door of the bar. Vincent had closed it just for them, and he sent them a questioning look. "Open it," said Angel with a sniffle. "I- I contacted someone before my powers faded."

Vincent unlocked the door and Timothy stumbled in, his mouth open in shock. Rhys remembered he'd once been close to Jack's personal life, and therefore his daughter. "Angel?!"

"Tim!"

Tim rushed over and hugged her tightly, shoulders shaking as he burst into tears. Rhys almost felt like an intruder, witnessing so much emotion from Tim and Angel. He was different than Jack in his freckles and luneshine pistol glowing at his hip. Most of all, his smile and laugh were soft and genuine as he hugged Angel and spun her around.

"How're you here? What happened to your tattoos?" Vincent stood by Rhys and Tim looked between the two. "Did you two bring her back?!"

"Rhys did." Angel smiled brightly at Tim and Rhys. "He wants to travel the world with me, and I want you too."

Rhys ignored the fluttering in his chest as he looked at Tim. "Would you come with us?"

"Yes. Yes of course!" Tim hugged Rhys too as Vincent started explaining the week of curses and wishes Rhys had had, as Rhys realized how wonderful it felt to be in Tim's arms.

-~-

"C'mooooooon, touch the plant with me!"

Angel was giggling as she tugged Rhys's hand towards a plant in the biodome Rhys didn't want to touch with a yardstick. "Um, no, it's really gross!"

Tim laughed behind him. "Are you scared?"

"No, just hygienic!"

"We've been on the road," pointed out Angel. "You haven't showered in like a week."

Tim and Rhys had gone halvsies on a caravan vehicle. It made his heart ache with how much it reminded him of Sasha and Fiona's ride. They'd been traveling and sight seeing, all documented with Angel's brand new camera Rhys and Tim had also sprung for. 

She snapped a picture of the plant Rhys was refusing to touch, and then got on the ground a ways away to get a close up view of a mushroom. Her eyes were more alive than Rhys had ever seen them. Angel actually looked like a happy kid, with no sunken eyes or tiredness in her posture as she adjusted her camera settings.

Rhys was alone with Tim, and he was liking time just with him more and more. Tim was endearing to Rhys in even the smallest ways, like his posture and way he bounced his leg whenever he was sitting down. Warmth flowed through him when he imagined hugging Tim and kissing him. Less than a week together and his crush was growing day by day.

He realized too late he was staring when Tim glanced at him. "It's the scar, isn't it?"

Shit. "No!" said Rhys quickly. He didn't want to say he was daydreaming about kissing Tim's cheek. "I- uh, your freckles are nice."

"Oh." Tim flailed his arm in the general direction of the slimy plant, obviously trying to distract Rhys from the blush growing across his cheeks. "I- you're scared of this plant? I'm gonna touch this so much!" He tripped over his own feet and screeched, falling into the plant.

"Tim!" Rhys automatically tried to catch him but also failed, causing them to both crash into it, coating them with slime. His face was only two inches from Tim's which would've been great in any situation not involving slime all over their hair, clothes, and hands. "Ewwwwwwww."

"Ewwwwwwwwwww," agreed Tim with a grimace, trying to stand up and wipe his hand on the unblemished side of his body.

"EWWWWWWW!" shouted Angel gleefully, taking a picture. 

Tim exchanged a glance with Rhys and they both broke into giggles. His tittering, soft laugh made even more warmth blossom in Rhys's chest. 

He had to tell Tim soon. 

Luckily, the hot water was still on in the facility. Everyone showered but regrouped in the same area. The creepiness of an abandoned building still hadn't left it. Angel seemed the only one cheerful and unaffected, still happily taking pictures the moment she was dressed and dried again.

"Kinda creepy in here." Rhys scooted closer to Tim by instinct at their table. They'd found some fruit outside that Rhys was mostly sure was edible. 

Tim nibbled a fruit and glanced at Rhys before abruptly looking away. "Yeah."

Tim's hair looked nice even when wet. Rhys noticed his small beard was slightly more grown out than Jack's usually was and opened his mouth to comment when they heard a door open. "Aaaaaah!" he shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Cassius, dropping a load of laundry as Tim bolted up and aimed his pistol at him. "Don't shoot! I'll do whatever you want!"

Rhys took in a deep breath and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Shit, sorry. He's okay, Tim. This is Cassius. He knows a lot of stuff. I thought you moved out, dude. There's no fruit lying around."

Tim lowered his weapon as Cassius sheepishly picked up his clothes. "No? I, uh, just started keeping my home tidier. You're welcome to stay of course."

"Hi!" Angel ran up to Cassius and made conversation with him, her friendliness putting Tim at ease.

"I guess if Angel likes him, he can't be too bad."

Rhys nodded. "Yeah." He glowed with affection for Tim. It was weird, really, how he never crushed on him before like this. He supposed he was too focused on Vaughn to think about Tim even if he did like him. 

"Rhys?" Tim snapped Rhys out of his daydreaming. "I think we need to have a talk. Somewhere alone."

It would've sounded like a promising time if Tim didn't look so upset. Rhys followed him to a room and Tim turned to him. "I know you're attracted to me, Rhys. You and everyone else who ever had a Handsome Jack poster in their cubicle. You used to even be with Jack, and now you want to fuck me. Sorry dude, but it's not happening. I- I'm not Jack. I'm not your fantasy come true again. Please- don't look at me how you do." 

Rhys was floored. Tim looked away from him and his stomach dropped. His heart crumpled as he stammered, "W- what? Wait. Listen, Tim. I know you're not Jack-"

"Don't lie to me-"

"The last thing Jack did to me was hit me, scream at me, and choke me! I don't give a fuck if he was forced to do it, because he was literally a nightmare to me! Do you think I like you for any similarities you two have?!" shouted Rhys. 

Tim froze. Shame flashed across his face and he winced. "I- I'm sorry. I've- Jack hurt me too." His eyes were downcast. "I suppose it's odd you like me at all, then."

"No it's not. You're. Not. Jack."

Tim hugged his arms to himself, and Rhys distinctly heard a sniffle. "No one's ever wanted me," he said mutedly. "Not for me, anyway. Just for my looks. I miss being ugly just so I wouldn't have to deal with getting so happy someone wanted to be with me, only to find they don't care to know me. It's- it's not FAIR, because I like you. Y- you don't know how much I want to be with you, but after you were with Jack-"

"Stop being afraid of me. I'm not lying." Rhys gently placed his hands on Tim's hips and turned him so they were facing each other. "You know all the ways you're the Tim I want, and not Jack?"

"How?" whispered Tim, still looking upset.

Rhys hugged Tim with his cybernetic arm and tenderly cupped his cheek with the other. Tim didn't push him away or recoil. In fact, he leaned into Rhys's touch and he took it as permission to gently kiss one of the freckles on his cheek. "Your kindness." He moved to a different one, still on his cheekbones. "Your writing." Kiss. "Your laugh." Kiss. "Your protectiveness." Kiss. "Your humor." A kiss on the nose. "Your adorable freckles." Kiss.

"Rhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys." Tim blushed but Rhys smiled and kept kissing his freckles.

"-what a cute nerd you are." Kiss. "How calm and safe I feel with you." Kiss. "How much I want to get to know you more and more. Please." 

Tim pressed his mouth softly against Rhys, hugging him back as they kissed. Rhys melted in his arms and let the affection warm him to his bones, leaving him happy and satisfied when they broke apart. They rested their foreheads against each other and Tim smiled and pecked Rhys's cheek. "Let's be happy together. Angel and our friends and us, as a family."

Rhys beamed at him and kissed him again. "The best family ever."

Vaughn called him a couple weeks later. They were on the road to a new place to explore, Cassius along with them. Rhys took the call several paces from the caravan.

"Vaughn?"

Rhys was relieved to see Vaughn looked okay. He was rather worn looking, probably stress. Vaughn hesitated in replying, just fiddling with his shirt sleeves. "Hey."

"Um. How are you?"

Vaughn sighed. "I miss you." He looked right at Rhys. "We- I- I mean, I know we broke up. But as my friend. I miss you."

"I miss you too!" gushed Rhys. "We were always with each other, you know? I miss my best friend."

"I, um. I called to say that, and also that Fiona and I went on a date." Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it's soon, but I wanted you to hear from me. I- I hope it's okay? Like-"

"Of course it is," said Rhys firmly. He paused and admitted, "I'm kinda surprised, but there's no timer for when you're allowed to be happy, okay? Besides, I'm, uh, dating someone too."

Vaughn grinned for the first time in too long. "Ooooooh, who? Details!"

"Tim." Rhys glanced over to see Tim and Angel talking with Cassius and back to Vaughn. "I fell really hard for him. He's- he's a sweet guy."

"When are you guys coming back?" Vaughn looked so hopeful, Rhys smiled.

"Soon. And I'm bringing someone I want you all to meet."

Rhys brought Tim, Angel, and Cassius back to their city. Rhys lead Angel in and waved to the group. "Hey guys, this is Angel! The invisible girl I was telling you about, who's now visible!"

"Hi!" Sasha waved and Fiona and Vaughn also greeted her as August poured drinks.

"Uh, hi." Angel shyly waved and lowered her head. "I'm kinda bad at interacting with people."

"I can guarantee we've all met worse," encouraged Fiona. "By the way, Cassius, how've you been?"

"You know me! Fruit, fireballs, and solitude. However, eh, these guys are good company! And my washing machine broke, so I left instead of trying to fix it."

Cassius worked as a good icebreaker for Angel, encouraging her to pass around her camera and show off pictures. Rhys hugged Vaughn the moment they were close. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah." Vaughn squeezed Rhys and stepped back. "Best friends forever?"

"You bet, bro."

Tim hugged Rhys from behind and kissed his cheek. "I heard you gushing about me the other day. It was cute."

"You're cute together," said Vaughn. He crossed his arms and teased, "but Fiona and I can probably beat you at Mario Kart."

Rhys held Tim's hands and faced him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a couple more kinda odd endings to write but I hope you guys liked these ones!


End file.
